Bionicle & RWBY: Best of Worlds
by Cousin of Rexy
Summary: The Toa were just looking for a new home, what they found was that and so much more, in the best and worst ways. Author's notes; The story starts after Mask of life and while the bionicle aspect of this x-over borrows heavily from G1, characters, locations etc. from G2 will be integrated into the lore. May or may not stick to the cannon of existing rwby volumes.
1. V1 - The Prelude

(Disclaimer - I do not own any of the featured characters/settings/etc from either of these brands. RWBY is a property owned by RoosterTeeth, Warner Media and Monty Oum, BIONICLE is owned by Greg Farshtey and The LEGO Company. All rights go to the creators of the franchises and it's characters)

**BIONICLE/RWBY: Best of worlds**

Prologue:

Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the BIONICLE. In the time before time...our island home Mata Nui named after the great spirit himself was under siege from his dark brother Makuta who cast Mata Nui into a deep sleep, intent on releasing his shadows upon us all. But hope was found in the form of six noble Toa, masters of their elements united to challenge the dark forces Makuta unleashed upon the island. It was their duty to inspire and protect the Matoran, it looked as if the battle would be eternal. Until a seventh Toa named Takanuva, the master of light rose to challenge the mighty Makuta and banish his shadow once and for all. Even though the Toa had achieved their destiny and awoke the great spirit of Mata Nui, the years of war had stripped the island of its former glory, and now it is time for us to depart our once island paradise and find a new land to rebuild our civilisation's way of life; stronger and greater than before. But wherever the light shines brightest…the darkest night will be cast in its wake. As the unrelenting shadow of Makuta would follow us to this new land we would call home, intent on bringing his dark wrath down upon all who would dare oppose his might and claim this world as his own.

**Kini-Nui, The Great Temple, dusk.**

Tahu, the Toa of fire had just finished loading the last of the light stones onto the chariot they had been helping the Matoran construct these past few weeks following the defeat of Makuta Teridax and his Rahkshi, thanks to the help of Takua the chronicler of the Matoran, who had been chosen by the Kanohi Avohkii, mask of light which he had found. This mask transformed him into the seventh Toa Takanuva, the master of light and vanquisher of Makuta's shadow. Despite their victory, the fire village of Ta-Koro, the ice region of Ko-Koro and the underground earth village of Onu-Koro had not survived the conflict, leaving them uninhabitable as a result. Since then the inhabitants of the island of Mata Nui had been preparing to leave the island for new lands where they could settle down and start a new life. Various equipment had been packed and loaded onto a huge chariot for the journey ahead, including weapons, tools, books, and even some of the staffs and balls used for Kholii games.

While they did not know where their travels would take them, they did know it would lead them far from their old home.

Before departing, the elder of Ta-Koro's fire tribe. Turaga Vakama had gathered everyone for a final speech before leaving the island for good.

"Matoran and Toa of Mata Nui, the great spirit has guided us through dark times and showed that we can still triumph when all hope is lost." Spoke the Turaga of fire.

"I can't believe he's actually doing before we leave." Grunted Tahu, Toa Nuva of fire.

"Just relax Tahu, it'll be over in no time." Replied Kopaka, Toa Nuva of ice with a composed tone.

"Heh, sure it- "Tahu spoke sarcastically before the Toa of ice cut him sort.

"Yeah, it will actually." The master of ice replied abruptly as Vakama continued his monologue.

"Makuta and his shadow has been vanquished forever, but at the cost of our home. Not all is lost though, the Toa have found a series of underground tunnels beneath Makuta's lair. They will lead us to a new land and hopefully a brighter future. Let our journey...begin!" Said the fire Turaga.

With that, everyone in the crowd chanted the three virtues "unity, duty, destiny". They gathered the last of their supplies and bag-packs. Then they headed down the cavern towards the tunnel.

"Whelp, let the journey commence." Said Onua, Toa Nuva of Earth.

The Matoran villagers worked together to pull the chariot, the Toa and Turaga taking turns to assist them as they moved deeper underground.

"Any idea where these tunnels will take us?" Hali asked Takanuva, the Toa Nuva of light.

"No idea Hali, only time will tell" Takanuva replied to the female Ga-Matoran.

"I hope it's somewhere pretty with areas of land we can use for kholii games." Said Hewkii.

"Let's not too carried away Hewkii." Commented Onewa, the Turaga of Stone.

"Of course, Turaga." Replied the young Po-Matoran.

A few minutes later, they finally reached the entrance to the network of tunnels.

"Takanuva, as the Toa of light you shall light our path through the journey that is now ahead of us." Looking as Takanuva as he spoke.

"As you wish Turaga Vakama." Replied the Toa of light.

With that, Takanuva used his Kanohi Avohkii to make his physical form glow like a firefly. Everyone else followed behind him as they entered the tunnels.

"Let's go." Shouted Jaller the Ta-Matoran.

1 day later.

"Are we out of here yet?" asked the Le-Matoran Kongu.

"No." Kopaka replied, still calm and composed as always. He had no idea where these tunnels were taking them, but he had faith that it would bring them somewhere.

2 days later.

"Sometimes I think we are going in circles." Hewkii complained.

"Tell me about it little one." Said Pohatu, Toa Nuva of Stone.

3 days later

"We must be nearing an exit sooner or later!" The Toa of fire said to himself, frustration in his voice from endless walking.

Onua turned to Kopaka, who was scanning the area around them with his Akaku, mask of x-ray vision Then Onua tapped the master of ice's shoulder.

"Ice brother, you alright?" The Toa of Earth asked nervously.

"Yeah, just thought something was watching us." Replied the Toa of ice, yet there was a sense of unease in his response.

On that note, the convoy continued forward on their path. What they did not know what that Kopaka may have had reason for being on edge. Someone, or something else was down here with them. Just out of sight, within the darkness was a being, unlike anything they'd encounter before. She had only discovered the maze of tunnels 3 days after the Toa, her skin was deathly white, but brittle like a skeleton and covered in black veins. She sported a jet-black robe, which was brightened by red patterns that matched her irises. A black diamond-shaped mark at the centre of her forehead, her pale hair tied into a bun sporting six offshoots with ornaments suspended from them. She was not of the Matoran universe and though she didn't know what this place was, she did know that something had called her here. A voice echoing in her mind and her search for the origin point brought her down here via a mysterious dimensional rift which somehow opened within her own realm. She'd been searching the tunnels for days but was still no closer to finding the source of the mysterious vocal whispers. Then suddenly, she stopped. Turning her head to the left and on the ground was some kind of object. As she walked through the mist, she kneeled to study this object. The object was the Kanohi Kraahkhan once worn by the leader of the brotherhood of Makuta, Teridax. Now the great mask of shadows was littered with dust and cracks all over following the battle with Takanuva. The dark female figure gently picked the mask up and dusted it off, careful not to cause any further damage. As she looked into the two eyes holes of the Kanohi, the female could feel a powerful and deathlike aura emanating from this damaged mask.

"So, Who, or what are you?" She asked inspecting the mask and its primitive design.

"Destiny." The voice she'd been hearing was coming from the Kanohi Kraahkhan. A voice the Toa hoped they'd never hear again, the voice of Makuta Teridax.

A few seconds passed, but then the shadowy female raised her hand and opened a crimson portal which she walked into and vanished, back into her realm.

4 days later….

"I, think I can see a light." Toa of fire shouted to his comrades.

"I see it too." Replied the Toa of light.

Tahu pulled out one of his magma swords and ignited it before joining Takanuva upfront. As the two them got closer to the source of the light, they noted it was a glowing symbol. In a shape that they had seen so many times before.

"The symbol of the three virtues." Spoke the Toa of fire In Awe.

"You mean unity, duty and destiny? Laugh-joking you must be fire spit- "Before the Toa Nuva of air could finish, he stopped mid-sentence, his eye widened when he realised Tahu was right. The object in front of them had two small points were Unity was on the left, Duty to it's right and Destiny in the middle as always.

"Incredible." Spoke Turaga Vakama.

Tahu reached his hand out to touch the symbol with his hand, his fingers sank into the object's liquid form and he slowly pulled them back out.

"it's not solid, must be some kind of inter-dimensional portal." Tahu said in disbelief.

"Makes you wonder what could be on the other side?" Said Toa Nuva Onua as he scratched his head, uncertain yet calm.

"Well, there's only one way we can find out Earth Brother." Kopaka replied.

And so, the Toa, Turaga and the Matoran pulling the chariot began to head into the portal in front of them. Uncertain of what awaited them on the other side.


	2. V1 E1 Calm before the Storm

**V1: E1 - The calm before the storm.**

Remnant, Kingdom of Vale. Beacon Academy

The Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin sat in his office situated in the high tower at the centre of the school with a warm mug of Hot chocolate on his desk. He took a casual sip, savouring the taste. Today had been an average day for himself and everyone at the huntsman academy with students attending classes, sparing in their spare time and of course the heavy presence of Atlas military as ever in the run-up to The Vytal Festival. Things were pretty normal, or normal as they could be. Normal always meant peaceful, however the next few moments to follow would make today very different. Not only would this day change beacon's role in the battle against the creatures of Grimm, but also the future of remnant and the destiny of every huntsman.

The Professor sighed softly as he sat back on his chair with fingers intertwining, then the elevator to his office opened and General James Ironwood emerged.

"OZPIN!" Shouted the general. There was an unsettled and urgency in his tone of voice.

Ozpin's posture changed quickly, sitting upright with his fingers immediately separating as he placed both hands on his desk.

"James, you seem…like you've seen a ghost." Said the white-haired headmaster

Ozpin had known ironwood for many years, the general was always far-thinking, headstrong and tactical. So, whatever he had come across must have been something big and too important not to share with others, otherwise he would have kept it to himself.

"Not exactly…." James paused briefly, before continuing his sentence.

"…. I don't know how to say this, but a portal containing an unidentifiable energy source just opened in the waters not far from here. I've never seen anything like it before."

Ozpin sat back as his mind took in what James just said.

An Atlas soldier then came into Ozpin's office via the elevator.

"Sir?" Spoke the Atlas trooper.

"What do you have?" Ironwood turned to face the young trooper.

"We've detected a huge heat signature from within that dimensional gate under the water, and it's rising." Replied the soldier.

"Heat signature, meaning whatever's inside the portal is alive?" James replied with one of his eyebrows raised.

"We can't determine what it is, but it looks like multiple bogies are going to be coming through it at any moment." The soldier said with confidence.

Ozpin then remembered that he'd sent out one of his student teams earlier to investigate a White Fang scouting party ironwood had been tracking, a team lead by a girl with silver eyes.

"Do we have imagery for what is happening?" The headmaster asked.

"I'm afraid not, the only option is to get down there and see for ourselves." The Atlas trooper answered.

"Very well, ready a ship and squadron to investigate." Ordered General Ironwood.

"I'm coming with you then." Said Professor Ozpin.

James then turned to Oz.

"Ozpin, are you sure- "

"Those students are my responsibility, if anything happens to them it's on my head. But I'll admit I also need to see this portal, you know I have more experience with magic than even Glynda or Qrow." The professor responded with a commanding yet relaxed tone as he picked up his cane.

"Then I'm going too." The general replied reluctantly.

"We have a ship and squadron ready and waiting outside." The Atlas trooper said to both Ironwood and Ozpin, having just gotten off his comm with a fellow soldier.

"We'll be with them right away, then get in the air and down to the forest immediately." Replied General Ironwood.

"Then let's move." Said Professor Ozpin with a nod of his head.

The three of them heading to the landing platform where Glynda Goodwitch was also waiting, then they boarded the gunship and took off, ironwood ordered two escort ships to follow them in case they needed to capture hostiles. What would follow next would change their world forever.


	3. V1 E2 Welcome to Remnant pt1

**V1: E2 - Welcome to Remnant Part 1**

**The gateway, underneath the island of Mata Nui.**

As our seven noble Toa took the first step into through the portal and into its dimensional plain, they found that the gravity of the portal pulled through the Turaga, the supply chariot and the Matoran. As they transcended, the bodies of the Toa were overwhelmed with severe agony. However, they kept pushing forward.

"The gravity in this portal is too strong, we won't make it." Onua shouted as he felt his body being pulled in various directions.

"We have to, whatever's on the other side must be worth the struggles." Tahu replied, determination in his tone despite the invisible river of pain that was washing over his body.

What the Toa did not notice was that something was happening to them as they pushed forward, their physical forms were changing. The Kanohi masks that gave them their unique powers were melting into their skulls, hair grew from their skulls like a new flower blossoming in the spring. Metal armour turning into human skin with muscular structure being constructed underneath, tattoo-like markings forming on their new faces. Despite the agony from this metamorphism, the heroes continued onward, to what they hoped was a new home waiting for them on the other side. Seconds later, they found themselves blinded by a blast of mysterious energy.

**Remnant, The waters off Vale**

Moments later, they emerged at the other end of the portal. Tahu opened his eyes to find himself underwater, but he was breathing and afloat rather than sinking to the bottom. He swam his way to the surface very quickly, gasping for air.

"Turaga! Anybody out there!" Tahu shouted between coughing, looking in every direction.

Then he heard his sister Gali behind him.

"Brother, is that you!" Said the Toa of water.

"Yeah, I'm over here!" The fire-spitter yelled back to her.

Then Onua's voice echoed.

"Gali, Tahu, I can see you!" The Toa of earth's voice echoed, his broad-shouldered body breaking the water's surface.

"Where are the Matoran and the Turaga, did they make it?" Tahu asked.

"They're fine and so is our chariot!" Shouted the adventurous Toa Nuva of stone Pohatu, answering Tahu's question at the same time.

"Pohatu, glad to hear your voice!" Tahu shouted back.

Tahu then noticed his brother's face, alarmed by what he was seeing.

"Woah Pohatu! What happened to your mask?" The Toa of Fire shouted.

Pohatu then looked at his reflection in the water, the mask of speed he once wore had vanished.

"By the great beings it's gone! Yours is too Gali." The Toa Nuva of Stone said to his watery sister.

Then Gali looked at her reflection in the water while Tahu inspected his own. She now sported long, blonde hair at the top of her head.

"Ah! My Kanohi Kaukau has vanished." Exclaimed Gali in shock.

"Same with my Kanohi Hau sister." Said Tahu, who now had long black hair running down to his shoulders.

"Yeah, my Pikari's vanished too." Grumbled the shirtless Onua.

Then, they heard the distinct voice of Kopaka in the distance.

"Any survivors?" Shouted the voice of Toa Nuva Kopaka, who now sported white hair atop his head and a monocle over his right eye where the x-ray lens of his Kanohi Akaku use to be.

"Kopaka, we're over here!" The master of fire replied to his icy brother.

"Any of you found Lewa?" Kopaka asked his teammates.

"Not yet, what about you?" Gali answered.

Then they both heard a voice from above, which was Lewa already soaring in the sky.

"Up here brothers!" Shouted the Toa of air as he flew lower to speak with his comrades, the attire he wore still retained the Toa Nuva shoulder armour, but his chest piece was now printed into a leaf green T-shirt.

"Phew, that's a relief." Tahu said as his eased.

"Managed to find any land highflyer?" Kopaka asked his aerial brother.

"Yes, I quick-spotted dry land straight ahead." Said the Toa of air.

"Alright brothers, let's get our chariot to the shore." Said Tahu with excitement.

A whistle then echoed from the giant chariot followed by the voice of Takanuva yelling out for anybody that survived the journey through the portal.

"HELLO! Anyone out there?" Yelled the Toa of light, who mullet shaped hair was a strawberry blonde shade. He wore a robe with golden chainmail where his Nuva chest plate was and White cargo trousers on his lower body.

Then Jaller's voice came from the convoy.

"Tahu, Gali, is that you?" The Ta-Matoran shouted, barely recognising the transformed Toa Nuva as he was still a biomechanical Matoran rather than humanoid like the Toa.

"Yeah it's us, we'll come to you." Tahu shouted back as he, Gali, Kopaka, Onua and Pohatu began to swim over.

"It seems we have successfully found a brand-new world." Said Turaga Vakama who was virtually unchanged and still in his biomechanical form just like Jaller.

"Yes, and it seems our noble Toa have undergone some changes." Said Turaga Nokama of Ga-Koro.

"Yes, for one they appear to have dawned more organic forms." Turaga Onewa joined the conversation as gali surfaced beside him.

"With these organic forms has come the development of hair on certain body parts," Gali said as she inspected one of her blonde hair strands.

"Well, not for all of us." The Toa of stone said while pointing to the bald patch at the top of his head.

The remaining Toa swam to the convoy and Lewa flew down to join them, they proceeded with the Turaga and Takanuva.

"So Turaga, any idea what we've been changed into this time." The curious toa of fire asked the elders.

"It is clear that you are still Toa Nuva, yet different." Replied Whenua, the Turaga of earth who was not sure what to make of the new appearances the heroes of Mata-Nui now sported.

"Lewa spotted land a beach we can set up camp on." Said Toa Gali.

"Then let us hope we find peach in this new land." Vakama answered.

"I can't wait." Jaller pumped his right fist with excitement.

"Then let's get ourselves there while we still have daylight on our side." Said the young Ga-Matoran known as Macku.

Moments later, they had all reach dry land and secured the chariot.

Beyond the beach was a vast forest, it appeared to be more temperate in contrast to the moist, insect-infested sweatbox of Le-Koro.

The seven Toa had gathered together to have a closer inspection of the physical changes that the portal had made to their bodies, the most notable being their new organic bodies and the disappearance of the Kanohi masks that they once wore. Along with this, they all sported strange tattoos on their faces.

"Safe to say the journey through the portal has had some modifications." Spoke Gali who wore a blue crop top with shoulder pads, her Nuva symbol was on the right shoulder pad. As for Gali's lower body, it sported armoured leggings and short shorts with yellow stripes that matched her almost scaly hair while her feet were adorned with blue trainers featuring yellow highlights.

"No doubt." Pohatu interjected, his skin was brown, and his head was bald with faded black stripes over his scalp and running down to his forehead. Attire wise, he was wearing a grey and ragged tank top, shoulder pads fitted with miniature sleeves ending before the elbow area with orange rings at their tip. On his waist was a brown belt with an orange sash tied to the back of it. He had black jeans fused to armoured pads on the lower half of his trousers, fitted with holsters for his climbing claws while he wore hiking boots resembling the feet additions from his robot form. His Nuva symbol stitched into the upper right leg of his trousers.

"We have much to learn about these new bodies." Kopaka commented. For his outfit, it was a style of white shirt and thick grey trousers.

With the chariot tied down, they began to make plans for camp. However, some of the Matoran had other ideas.

"We should send someone out to scout this area for food & water, there's no telling what's waiting out there." Jaller said as he inspected the area.

"You volunteering captain?" Asked Ga-Matoran Hali.

The Toa of Air approached them.

"Adventurous the two of you are, but ever-cautious we must be. Entering unknown land alone can be dangerous." Lewa said as he surveyed the wall of trees in front of them.

Moments later, a loud bang emanated from within the woods. A distinct noise that cracked the tranquillity of the current situation, enough to startle even Kopaka.

"Did you hear that?" Kopaka activated his monocle on and tried to locate the heat signature of any lifeforms amongst the trees.

"What is it?" The fearless Toa of fire inquired.

"We're not sure, but it came from in there." Said Jaller.

"I heard that bang from here, what makes a noise like that?" Kongu interjected.

"Captain of The Guard, you and Tahu investigate where that disturbance came from." Ordered Vakama.

"Yes, Turaga." The Ta-Matoran replied as he and Tahu made haste.

"I'll go with them, could be big trouble past those trees." Takanuva said to Vakama.

"Very well." The Turaga of fire nodded as the Toa of light ran off to join his friend and fire brother.

"Wait up guys!" The young Toa of light shouted.

"Any ideas what they'll find?" Pohatu asked Onua as they watched them go.

"It might be nothing for all we know Pohatu, no point getting hopes up for nothing." Replied the Toa of Stone.

"Come on Onua, this is a new land, fresh opportunities. Maybe that sound came from what could be our new Kholi stadium?" Pohatu said with eagerness.

"You never know till you know Pohatu." Onua responded.

"There's something strange about that forest." The Toa of ice said to himself.


	4. V1 E3 Welcome to Remnant pt2

**V1: E3 - Welcome to Remnant part 2**

Tahu, Takanuva and Jaller headed uphill to locate where the source of the noise had come from, after a short climb they came upon a small campsite where a small hooded warrior wearing red and black was engaged in battle against four men who wore strange masks and hoods, one had strange ears sprouting from his head, the other three had tails of different shapes and sizes.

"Who are they?" The Toa of fire asked, curious about why the beings were fighting.

"Hard to tell but it looks like the one in red needs help." Jaller replied.

"We can't just interfere like it's nobody's business." Takanuva interjected.

"She needs backup, I'm going in!" The Ta-Matoran said before charging towards the battle.

"Jaller, wait!" Tahu shouted as he failed to grab Jaller's shoulder.

The Ta-Matoran threw his Kanoka disk at the masked men as slid down the hill to join the conflict.

"Hey you!" The young Captain of the Guard shouted at the White Fang Troopers.

Too late to react, one of the four men was struck in the head by jaller's disk and got knocked out cold as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Pick on somebody your own size." He shouted at the three remaining soldiers.

"Nice shot." Takanuva said to himself, still on the hill.

"Not bad for a captain indeed." The Toa of fire replied in agreement.

Jaller grabbed his disk mid-air. Ready to fight while red looked at him from under her hood with confusion in her facial expression was this strange being that had come to her aid? Is he to be trusted and what was he? The only thing that eased her mind was that he wasn't affiliated with the White Fang.

"Now I don't know what's going on, but you should know that it's not nice to gang up on a lone fighter." Jaller spoke fiercely against his opponents.

"The White Fang will not be intimidated by anyone, including whatever you are." The lead soldier spoke, arming his scout rifle to take down the Captain of The Guard.

"Then I'll have to teach you a lesson in manners. Step aside red, this won't take long." Jaller said to his opponents.

"Who is this kid?" She whispered to herself.

"Whatever or whoever you are, you're about to get slaughtered." The White Fang soldier shouted as he ordered his subordinates to attack.

"Wanna bet?" Jaller smirked as the soldiers charged at him.

With that he threw his Kanoka disk towards their feet. Tripping them over, as a result, the disk then bounces back against a tree knocking them out and ensuring they couldn't call for backup.

"Never underestimate Ta-Koro's captain of the guard." Spoke the triumphant Ta-Matoran.

The caped warrior in red looked at Jaller again, closely inspecting him as he noticed a slight smile coming from under her crimson hood.

"Don't worry about them getting up, my Knanoka disk knocked em out cold. Apologies for not introducing myself sooner. The Name's Jaller, Captain of the Guard from the village of Ta-Koro. What's yours?"

The Ta-Matoran asked her.

She took the hood down, revealing eyes silver like protodermis with a pale complexion to her skin. She sported black hair similar to that of Tahu's new form, but it was shorter and ended in red tips.

"Um, thank you for the help Jaller. I'm Ruby…Ruby Rose." Spoke the silver-eyed girl with a soft but nervous tone in her voice.

"Nice to meet you miss rose." Jaller replied politely, then bowing to her as a sign of respect.

"I heard some loud bang from over the hill back there, so I came over to investigate. Did you hear it too?" Jaller asked Ruby.

"Ohhhh, you mean the shot I fired?" She replied after a few seconds.

"That's what the noise was?" Jaller said with surprise in his tone.

"Yup, I was fighting those White Fang soldiers and almost got captured in the process, luckily you came to help me." Ruby Replied with a smile.

Jaller eyes then start to observe ruby's massive red scythe-like weapon in her right hand, as it reminded him of Takanuva's staff.

"Nice weapon, you must be some kind of great warrior. Am I right?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"You mean this, it's my crescent rose. She functions as both a scythe and sniper rifle with high calibre rounds." Ruby replied with excitement, as she always loved telling people about her weapon and what it meant to her.

"Ok then." The Ta-Matoran replied, unsure as to how it could be possible to make a such an efficient duel-action weapon.

I'm guessing you're not from around here, I've never seen anything like you before. Are you some kind of new Faunus?" She said inspecting jaller's build and stature and the strange yellow mask that clearly served as his face.

"Actually, I'm a Ta-Matoran. In our language, it's our term for villager." Answered the Ta-Matoran.

Wow, you certainly are a strange villager." The young huntress replied, trying not to come across as awkward.

"What about you, where is it you come from?" The Ta-Matoran asked.

"My home's called patch, an island off the west of the continent of vale. But at the moment I'm a student who stays and studies at Beacon Academy." She replied.

"Beacon, what kind of academy is that?" Jaller asked with his interest peaked.

"You've never heard of the huntsmen academies, then you must really be new around here." Ruby Replied.

Jaller: "Yeah, but fortunately I don't travel alone."

Ruby: "So you've got friends?" She asked with anticipation."

"He's with us to be precise." The Toa of fire answered as Miss rose turned to see him and Takanuva uphill.

"It's ok guys, she's friendly. You can come down." Jaller shouted up to them.

A few moments later, the two Toa came down and tied up the four White Fang soldiers using ropes Tahu took from Vakama beforehand.

"This is our new friend, Ruby Rose." Jaller said as she waved her hand at them.

"Greetings Miss Rose. I am Toa Nuva Tahu, master of fire." Said the Fire-spitter as he bows to Ruby, who bowed back at him in response.

"And I am Toa Takanuva, Master of light." The Toa Of Light bows to Miss Rose and shakes her hand.

"Soooooo, how did you guys get here?" Ruby asked Tahu.

"We travelled through an inter-dimensional portal, which teleported us into this world. The red Toa replied.

Ruby fell silent at Tahu's response, Unsure of what to say.

"What Tahu actually meant to say is that we're travellers from an island that was once our home, now a baron wasteland. We loaded a chariot with supplies for our journey. Now that we've found land in the form of this world, we hope to make it a new start." The Ta- Matoran said to her.

Ruby eyes were wide in disbelief, these were travellers from another dimension outside the world of remnant. But how could that be possible? How could there be another reality?

"You, don't believe us?" Takanuva asked her.

"I uh, want to…. But I don't know if I should." Ruby replied with doubt in her tone, the awkward silence had fallen.

"While we are not of your world Miss Rose, I can assure you that I, Takanuva, my fellow Toa and the rest of our crew mean you no harm. We only wish to find peace and refuge wherever it's safe." The Toa fire spoke, trying to reassure Ruby who was still processing what they had told her about the island of Mata Nui.

"Alright then, I'll believe you for now." Ruby said, still uncertain.

"You want proof, then come and see our chariot on the other side of that hill." Tahu answered, an ember of angst in his tone.

"How did you transport it?" Miss Rose asked.

"The other Matoran and I pulled it through the underground tunnels that brought us to the portal which sent us here." Jaller answered her question.

"You also said there are more like you?" She asked again. Tahu, Jaller and Takanuva answered yes with the nod of their heads.

"Cool! I'd love to see what weapons you have." Ruby answered with a much happier and excitable tone in her response.

"We'd be honoured to teach you about our weaponry and history." Jaller said with a smile forming on his face.

"Now now Jaller, let's not over-excite our guest." Tahu said to the Ta-Matoran.

"Of course, Toa Tahu." Jaller nodded.

"Jaller's right, probably best for us to set up base camp back at the beach. Gives us time to rest and allows ruby to learn more about us and our ways of life." Takanuva said to Tahu.

"Very well." Said the fire-spitter said with a sigh in his voice.

Ruby looks at Tahu and senses his frustration.

"Hey Jaller, is he always that grumpy?" She asked the Ta-Matoran while tapping his shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry, normally he's much calmer in situations like this. I think he's just a little worked up from our journey. But deep down He's a good friend and a brave Toa." Replied Jaller with confidence in tone.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'll contact my friends, so they know where to find us. I'm sure they'd want to meet all of you." Miss Rose said,

remembering that her teammates were still waiting for her call.

"You've got friends too?" The Ta-Matoran asked her.

"Mm-hmm". Ruby smiled.

"I guess we could be obliged to meet your new friends." Replied the captain of the guard.

"Yeah!" She pumped her fists in excitement and offered Jaller a fist bump much like the Toa.

"Guess that's made her quite happy." Laughed the ta-Matoran.

"Indeed." Takanuva replied with a chuckle.

Ruby then pulled out her scroll and texted the coordinates to her teammates.

"Wow, what is that?" Jaller asked with fascination, inspecting the device in her hand.

"Oh, it's a scroll that beacon academy provided me. Each of my friends has one." Ruby answered quickly.

"Oh, you mean like this?" The Ta-Matoran asked while a pulling out a leather scroll from his bag for comparison.

"Umm…Yeah, but this one is digital." She replied while inspecting Jaller's scroll.

"Huh, so your world is big into its advanced technology then." Jaller said.

"Of course." Miss Rose replied.

"Alright then, anyways…Shall we head back to where we've set up and you can meet my friends?" Jaller said to Ruby.

"Sure thing." Ruby answered politely.

"Let's move out." Tahu said, on that note the four of them headed uphill and back down to the beach.


	5. V1 E4 Encounters and introductions 1

**V1: E4 - Of Encounters and introductions Part 1**

**The Beach on the outskirts of The Emerald Forest**

After a quick trek up the hill, Tahu, Ruby, Jaller and Takanuva were back at the shoreline where everyone else was starting to unload the chariot's cargo.

"Woah, is that your ship?" Ruby said in disbelief at the size of the chariot.

"Kind of, but it's still a chariot no less. Fitted with flotation devices for water buoyancy. Hence why it's unscathed. Come on, we'll let you meet our Turaga elders first." Jaller answered.

"Jaller! We spotted movement in the water." Shouted the voice of Hewkii

"is it a Rahi?" He asked the Po-Matoran while sprinting over.

"I'm not sure, I can just see the top of its skull breaking the surface." Hewkii replied to jaller's question.

"Tahu, what's a Rahi?" Ruby asked the Toa of fire.

Tahu realised he was on the spot had to quick-explain to miss rose what the word Rahi meant.

"Well it is- "

Tahu's reply was then silenced by a roar from the tidal waters which were now frothing with bubbles, it's sound was eerily familiar as it made Gali's hair stand on end.

-Something like that." Tahu finished.

The unidentified object in the water then started to move towards them while submerged, bubbles & waves in its wake.

"I'll take a closer look." Tahu said with confidence, before Toa Lewa tapped his shoulder.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Asked the Toa of air.

"Probably not. Whatever's making that racket, I don't think it's friendly" He replied to his brother before continuing down to the water's edge while the other Toa stood guard over the matoran.

The Toa of fire narrowed his eyes, trying to make out what was clearly an enormous figure beneath the waves. As he got closer, he stood in his combat stance. Then, out of the water it emerged. The all-too recognisable shape he had seen back home.

"I don't believe it, it's a Tarakava." Tahu said to himself, shock written all over his facial expression.

However, this one was different. Not only was the Rahi's skin black as oil, but it sported bony armour on its skull, shoulders, arms, fists and underbelly.

Sprouting from the back of the creature was a red sailfin sporting spiked tips and its tail ended with a sharp, 5-pronged flat fin. In its jaws were shiny metal teeth protected by bony plates, crimson markings covered its chest, shoulder armour, head, sides and both arm fins and of course it's spinal fin.

"What kind of Grimm is a Tarakava supposed to be?" Ruby was in shock. In all her time as a student of beacon. she had never seen any Grimm like this before.

"Grimm?" Lewa asked the young huntress.

Ruby: "Yes! That's what their colours look like. But I've never seen a Grimm like this before." She responded while pointing at the dark beast standing before Tahu.

"Then how did a Tarakava get turned into one of these Grimm?" Replied the Toa of air.

Tahu meanwhile stood his ground against this familiar but different enemy. But because his focus on the target in front of him, he was not worried about his backside as a quadrupedal creature narrowed its eyes on him from behind a tree. Emitting a hissing growl at him with sinister intention in its yellow eyes.

Ruby then noticed this second Grimm out of the corner of her left eye, a large dog-like beast looking down on Tahu from up in the nearby tree.

"Oh no no no, it's a Beowolf." She said pulling Lewa's arm, who swiftly turned to see the creature licking its lips and eyeing up Tahu."

"I'll swift-drop it." But before the Toa of Air could pull out one of his air katanas, Kopaka grabbed his wrist to stop him."

"There's bound to be more than one." Said the Toa of Ice.

"So, what do we do?" Jaller asked the Master of Ice.

"Don't worry, Tahu always works well under pressure." Kopaka replied

"I hope your right Ice-bother, or else our leader's luck might have just run out this time." Lewa said to Kopaka.

All they could do is watch as Tahu was stalked by the two Grimm, ready to make a meal out of him at the slightest sign of movement. What none of them could see was that Tahu was already two steps ahead of them both, as his ears has detected the low frequency growls coming from the Beowolf's pallet as it jumped down from the tree. He already knew the second Grimm was behind him as it used the bushes for cover, planning to sneak attack like a Dark-Hunter wearing the mask of concealment…Only this time the Beowulf was going to be taken by surprise.

For a brief moment, the beach was silent.

"Oh, I don't think so." The fire-spitter whispered to himself while smirking.

The two Grimm then launched their attack in unison, charging in a pincer movement towards Tahu. But the master of fire spun around faster than anyone could blink and grabbed the Beowolf by the throat, then proceeding to slam it headfirst into the Tarakava which sent both of them to the ground.

"MATA NUI!" Lewa yelled.

"Did you see that!" Shouted Miss rose in sheer awe.

"I felt it!" Replied Pohatu.

Not to be outdone the Tarakava swiftly rose back up and tried to strike Tahu with its fists but he grabbed them both and viciously struck the creature in the chest with his knee.

"You will not harm the Matoran, not while the power of Mata Nui still flows through my being!" Tahu shouted, the ferocity of a thousand active volcanoes in his voice as he threw hooks and a cheeky uppercut at the beast.

The Beowulf now back on its feet charged at him with snapping jaws, he met this by grabbing its mouth and clamping it shut with one arm while using his other to jab one of its eyes and cause disorientation. The Tarakava tried to chomp on Tahu from behind but it was too little too late as he jumped into the air...summoning his magma blades into his hands he drove them into Grimmified-Rahi's skull, the momentum of Tahu's attack punctured the Tarakava's skull and carried through to the Beowolf trapped underneath. Pulverising both monsters.

"Nice work Fire-spitter." Lewa said to his leader.

"Yeah, bet they didn't expect that!" Replied the Toa of fire.

Seconds later, an explosion erupted from the water in the form of a second Tarakava leaping over Tahu.

"Slag." Tahu said to himself.

The creature roared with a hideous sound that resembled metal being bent like a twig, then from the forest came two more Beowolves. Charging at Tahu with haste and ferocious intent in their bloodthirsty eyes.

"That thing just summoned them!" The Toa of Fire shouted.

Within seconds the two Beowolves were on Tahu, but a second later they were struck from the side by ruby. Who had fast-switched her scythe into sniper mode, the shots temporarily disabling them. The Tarakava turned its attention to Miss Rose but its head was met by Jaller's Kanoka Disk and a blast of light from Takanuva's staff, the combined attack ratted its bony skull and angered it even more than it already was.

"We've made him mad." Ruby said to her new friends.

The Grimm Rahi then charged at them, raising its left arm and fists ready to squash them both with one of its giant fists.

"Incoming." Takanuva shouted.

Seconds before impact, a mysterious block of ice appeared in front on them. Trapping the Tarakava's striking arm, leaving it confused and angered.

"Your welcome you dolts." A female voice spoke.

They both turned to see three figures on their right. Based on their outfits, they were trained warriors like ruby. The first one was wearing white like the snow, the second sported an attire that was black as the night sky and the third had long hair as gold as a rising sun.

"Glad you guys could make it. Yang, Blake, Bumblebee!" Ruby said to Black and Yellow who charged into battle.

The blond warrior leaps above the trapped Tarakava while the one in black threw her weapon towards the Rahi's frozen right hand and puncturing its elbow with her blade, latching on while she pulls the black ribbon-like rope attached to it before launching herself into its chest with a powerful kick that knocked it back. While this happened, the yellow warrior shot off great balls of fire from the gauntlets on her wrists onto the monster's head to cause disorientation. Then, in an instant the fighter in black struck at the Rahi's chest and ripped its heart out with her blade. Making the Tarakava collapse in on itself like a statue of melting clay.

"Blake, behind you!" shouted the blonde to her Faunus partner.

Blake turned to see the second Tarakava, injured but recovered from the earlier scuffle with Tahu. Cracks littered its bony skull, like shards of glass. Rage fluctuated in the creature's fiery yellow eyes as it looked down on Miss Belladonna. Then it swung its right fist down upon her and she would not be able to dodge the attack. But before the impact could crush her, a brown blur of speed blocked the Tarakava's assault.

"Not so fast you rabid fiend!" Pohatu shouted fiercely.

The Toa of Stone then proceeded to twist the lower part of the Rahi's arm, snapping it clean off and leaving the beast snarling in echoes of agony.

Ruby was in awe at the strength of the brown fighter, never had she seen any huntsman with such ruthlessness, bravery and adaptability. But she was too distracted to see the other two Beowolves heading right for her. Until a wave of water struck the creatures and sent them face-first into the sand. This was followed by a blast of cold air instantly freezing them into a solid block of ice.

"Beowolf, washed - "Gali started.

"-and chilled." Kopaka finished.

"That was so awesome!" Ruby said to Kopaka and Gali.

"It's not over yet young one, we still got that single Tarakava to dispatch." Kopaka replied.

Lewa and Takanuva kept watch over the matoran as the battle unfolded. Pohatu and Blake meanwhile had gotten clear of the Tarakava's striking distance and were now staring it down.

"Come on big boy." The Toa of Stone said to the beast, eager for a fight.

Without hesitation, the creature attempted to strike Pohatu with its remaining left hand but Pohatu parried out of his way.

Then, the Toa of Stone charged and slammed his left elbow into the Rahi's nose which cracked the top of its bony snout. Making the Tarakava scream with a bone-chilling sound that would rattle even the strongest of nerves. It tried to hit Pohatu again but couldn't land a shot as it was blinded by its black blood. Onua, the Toa of earth used this to play his part by charging at the creature, hitting it with a back body drop and crushing the creature's remaining left arm under its weight.

Blake used this opportunity to lasso the Tarakava around the waist with the ribbon attached to her Gambol Shroud, preventing the monster from getting away.

Quickly the Toa of Stone moved out the danger zone, noticing the unloaded bag of Kholii balls from the chariot and this gave him an idea.

"Yellow Moss!" He shouted at the blonde female.

"Huh?" She responded. Turning in the direction of the brown warrior's voice.

"Use this." Pohatu shouted with a Kholii ball in his hand.

The Toa of stone kicked the silver protodermis sphere towards the huntress and she proceeded to the hit it with her gauntlet, turning it into a great ball of fire which bolted towards the defenceless Tarakava and smashed into its forehead causing a grenade-like explosion that send the Grimm tumbling to the ground for good.

"We got it!" Hewkii yelled in joy.

"Well fought team." Tahu said to his fellow Toa.

The Matoran cheered and in unison at how the Toa's ability to work with these new allies against these creatures of Grimm.

"Way to go guys!" Macku shouted.

"Even with friends, those ugly beasts are no match for us Toa. Thank you for the assistance, warrior bright like the sun." Pohatu said to the blonde.

"Bright like the sun huh? thanks I guess." She replied with a smile that would melt anyone's heart. "So, what can I call you?" Asked miss Xiao long.

"The name's Toa Nuva Pohatu, Master of Stone and guardian of Po-koro from the island of Mata Nui." The Toa of Stone replied and bowed.

"Nice to meet Pohatu. My name's Yang Xiao Long. Nice work with those legs of yours by the way." She shook his hand.

"Thank you very much Yang, and I always appreciate kind comments. You're a pretty good shot with those fists too." The Toa of Stone replied.

"Thanks, guess you could say that thing wasn't so headstrong?" Yang asked.

"Ha-ha, yes indeed." Pohatu replied.

"Hehe, it's a good one alright." Said the blonde.

The two of them chuckled together and exchanged fist bumps.

Lewa walked over to his comrade and the blonde.

"Impressive lady-fire-spitter, you have an instinct for battle." Lewa said to yang.

"Hunting monsters and saving the day is what we huntress do best." She said.

"A natural you must be then, a match-spark that can't be extinguished." The Toa of Air commented.

"Hmph! Let's not forget that this Grimm we've taken down has never been encountered before." Said the lady in white as she walked by the three of them to approach the fallen Tarakava.

"Who is that? More bitter-cold than Toa Kopaka she is." Lewa asked Yang.

"Oh, that's Weiss Schnee, one of the daughters of the Schnee Family." Miss Xiao long Replied.

"As you are aware, we huntress are not familiar with you…. Toa. But we're specialists at dealing with Grimm, this one however is not a species we've not seen in any of beacon's records." Said the icy heiress as she reached out to inspect the Tarakava's corpse.

Then, the cold hand of the Toa of Ice grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from the body.

"Wha- Hey! Explain yourself?" Weiss asked him.

"Just. Don't. Touch. It." Kopaka told her.

"Why exactly?" The Schnee daughter raised her eyebrows.

"Could be cursed for all you know. From my experiences of dealing with Rahi, once an infected mask is planted on your face you become nothing but a mindless slave of shadow. So, if this Tarakava is anything like the kind I've dealt with, I suggest you trust me." The Toa of Ice replied with a stone-cold glare in his eyes.

Weiss was taken back by Kopaka's tone, never had she heard a man speak with such authority in his voice since her father. Yet he used it in a way that was not to intimidate, but rather to reassure and as their eyes met, she found herself starting to relax in his presence.

"Look!" She pointed at the corpse of the Tarakava, which was now dissolving as it's remains bubbled and boiled.

"We may want to move back." Kopaka said.

The Schnee daughter and the master of ice gently stepped away from the area surrounding the body, black ooze gushing out of its bony armour that began to turn into a silver protodermis-Esq. liquid

"What is that stuff?" Yang asked, holding her nose shut.

"I'm not sure, but the smell is making me sick." Ruby said in agreement, trying not to through up her breakfast.

The Protodermis began to sink into the ground, becoming one with the sand, soon afterwards the Tarakava's remains broke down and crumbled to dust.

"That is more ever-ugly than the site of a Matoran wearing an infected Kanohi mask." The Toa of Air commented at what had just unfolded.


	6. V1 E5 Encounters and introductions 2

**V1: E5 - Of Encounters and introductions Part 2**

"The body's gone, like it was never even there?" Kongu said.

"How, is that even possible?" Blake said, confused by what had just unfolded.

"Hopefully we can capture a live one and figure it out soon enough." Tahu interjected.

"Indeed Tahu, for now we must familiarise ourselves with this new landscape." Vakama replied

The fire turaga walked up to the Faunus dressed in black.

"So, where are you guys from?" Blake said as she turned to Tahu and the Turaga of Fire.

"Well-"

"Allow me." Vakama said to Tahu, who nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"You must be the elder to Tahu's fire tribe." Blake asked him.

"That is correct young huntress, as a Turaga it is my role to lead the ones from the village of fire. What is your name if I may ask?" Vakama replied.

"It's Blake, Blake Belladonna. From the Belladonna family. I'm what you call a Faunus." She replied, twitching the cat ear's concealed under the bow on her head.

"A Rahi in the form of a Humanoid? Vakama asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I suppose you could say that." She chuckled softly

"The Rahi were the native wildlife on our island home before they were enslaved by the dark force that drove us here." The Turaga of fire replied.

"I'm, sorry that you lost your island, so I hope you can be find piece in Remnant."

Blake said to him.

"Tell me Miss Belladonna, what distinguishes you Faunus from humans?" Vakama asked.

"We are always born with animal versions of a certain body parts, be it ears, skin or eyes. Or maybe even a tail like a Monkey Faunus I know." Blake explained

"I see, your kindness reminds me of Gali, our Toa Nuva of Water. I look forward to meeting other Faunus like yourself." Replied the Turaga of fire.

"He and the seven Toa aren't the only races. I'm a Ga-Matoran from the ocean bays of Mata Nui's water region Ga-Koro. But you can call me Macku." Said the Ga-Matoran

"Hmm, fascinating." Weiss said to herself, there was clearly a tribal structure to these new arrivals.

"Um guys, I'm a little bit lost on what we're actually talking about?" Said Little Miss Rose as she tried not to feel embarrassed.

"Aw don't worry Ruby, I'm sure we'll all get plenty of time to learn about these travellers." Yang said to her little sister.

Then a large thud and snapping of wood before a broken crate rolled off from the convoy and onto the beach.

"Oh Brakas Monkeys, better hope the light stones aren't damage. Said Matoro

"Don't think light stones move by themselves." The Onu-Matoran Nuparu replied to his Ko-Matoran friend.

"Wait, you mean?" Matoro asked.

"Oh boy, she's out." Takanuva answered with a slightly worried sigh.

"Who is she?" Said the Schnee daughter as she tapped the Toa of Light's shoulder.

A chirping noise was heard and they came from a giant brown crab sprinting in circles across the smooth sand.

"Am I seeing things or is that giant crab?" Yang spoke while blinking in disbelief.

"Yup, she's my friend too. Over here Pewku!" Takanuva called to her

"Pewku?" Weiss aksed him.

"Yeah, they go a while back." Hali said to Weiss

The Ussal crab responds to the Toa of Light's voice and immediately rushed towards him. As he kneels down she wiggles her stubby tail and smothers his face with licks from her long tongue. Almost Dog-like in behaviour.

"Hahaha-Easy girl." The Toa of light said to his crustacean friend as she nuzzled him, he smiled back at her.

"That is a really big Crab." Blake said.

"Almost Dog-like in its behaviour." Weiss stated.

Hearing the word Dog put Blake on edge as she had always been scared of all Dog breeds and Dog Faunus, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up and she casually backed down. But she bumped into Gali behind her, who's blonde hair resembled Yang but was more golden than yellow.

"I'd be more than happy to help you overcome a fear of any Rahi." Gali said to blake.

"It's ok. It's just that Dogs have always scared me." The cat Faunus replied.

Gali and Blake walked over to the Ussal crab slowly.

"It is alright to be nervous." The Toa of Water said to Blake.

"I am." She replied.

"Just follow my lead, it I'll be ok." Gali reassured her.

They approached the large Crab slowly, then Blake leaned down to Pewku's level. The Crab slowly approached the Faunus.

"Come here girl." Blake said to the Ussal crab

Pewku came closer, it's innocent puppy-dog eyes allowing Blake to relax in her presence. The crab then nuzzles her head against the leg of the Faunus.

"What was that for?" Blake asked Jaller, who was standing to her right.

"Means she likes you." The Ta-Matoran replied.

The Ussal Crab chirped softly, then followed with several short but timid barks. Blake then fell on her back by accident. In response Pewku's eyes automatically curled back into her shell.

"And it looks like you scared her too." Jaller said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." Blake replied softly while giggling, something which her teammates rarely saw.

"Don't worry, Pewku is much like you. Often anxious when meeting new people." Gali said to Blake.

"Ok, then let's try that again." Blake replied to the Toa of water.

The Faunus stepped forwards, kneeling down to pet Pewku's outer shell. The texture of it's body armour was strong yet felt fragile as it brushed against the skin of her hand. The giant crustacean let one of its beady eyes pop out and made eye contact with Blake, she purred at the Faunus much like a Cat and in response Blake smiled back at her.

"There you go." The Female Faunus said to the Ussal crab as she caressed it's shell.

The friendly Rahi barked in glee and rand circles around Blake much like a dog.

"Well done young one, now you won't have to feel nervous in Pewku's presence." Gali said to Blake.

Then, Pewku stopped and ran towards the ocean.

"Wait, where are you going?" Blake asked the Ussal crab as it sprinted into the water.

"Don't think she'll be gone for long." Takanuva said.

Seconds later, Pewku remerged from the water with a large tuna clamped in her pincers. She quickly sprinted back and dropped the fish in front of Blake, before wagging her stubbly tail.

"Ok, never saw this coming." Yang said with slight surprise.

"That's a big fish without a doubt." Weiss spoke in agreement.

"Aww, that is so cute. She gave you a present." Ruby complemented

"It would seem so." Takanuva interjected

"Um, Thank you I guess." Blake said to The Ussal Crab, her expression quickly turning to a massive grin, before hugging the enormous tuna that was almost as big as her. Pewku then kneeled down and offered a piggy back ride. It didn't take Blake long to climb on top of Pewku's back, then she started waddling around with the Faunus riding her.

"It's always great to see Blake making a new friend." Yang commented on the adorable moment unfolding before them.

"Yeah it is pretty- "Weiss started

"Cute, as my sister Gali would say." Kopaka finished her sentence.

A new sound echoed in the skies, Toa Onua and Lewa were the first to hear it.

"I think I hear something in the Sky." The Air Toa shouted out.

"I hear it too." The Toa of Earth interjected.

"That doesn't sound like any Rahi I know, any suggestions Miss Schnee?" Tahu said to Weiss

"I think those are jet engines." Weiss said to the Fire-Spitter.

"Meaning Atlas Military to be exact." Blake commented.

They all looked up to see a large aircraft flying over to their location, smaller escort ships flew by its side as it hovered before preparing to land on the sand. Uncertainty past between the Matoran and toa like a flash flood, the welcoming party had come to greet them. But would they be viewed the newcomers as friends or brand them as enemies of Remnant?


	7. V1 E6 Encounters and introductions 3

**V1: E6 - Encounters and introductions Part 3**

"That's a ship?" Tahu said to himself.

"Wind-fly it can, yet no wings it has." Lewa commented.

"Perhaps they are powered by a more advanced form of flight tech?" Vakama interjected, remembering the ancient ships that brought him and his fellow Turaga from their city of Metru Nui to the Island of Mata Nui.

"If their flight tech is more advanced, then who knows what weaponry they have at their disposal." Turaga Onewa of Po-Koro commented.

"They've landed on the beach, which means their coming to meet you guys." Yang said to the Turaga of Stone.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Pohatu said to Yang.

"If we rush towards them it might be seen as a threat and lead to an unnecessary confrontation." Kopaka commented.

"Much as I hate to say it, Kopaka's right. Stick behind me and my teammates, seeing us at your side could help put Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood at ease." Miss Schnee said to Kopaka.

"Professor and General you say, sound like figures of high status." The Toa of Ice replied.

The Toa, Turaga, Matoran and Team RWBY made their way to where the Atlas command ship had set down. A ramp dropped down from the large vessel and three humans emerged from the steam, two males and one female escorted by six Atlas soldiers armed with auto-rifles.

"They are certainly packing plenty of fire-power." Pohatu as he observed the atlas soldiers and cannons on the immense command ship.

"Meaning they could shoot us down any time they wish." Tahu said as he clenched his fist.

"At ease Tahu, if we wish to survive our first day here then we must be cautious." Gali said to her fiery brother, holding on to his wrist. In response, he released his fist and relaxed himself.

"Are you sure about this?" General Ironwood said to Ozpin as they looked at the strange beings who stood side by side with team RWBY.

"We must approach with caution James, there's no need to turn this into a fire-fight." Replied the Headmaster, who then made his way towards the Turaga.

For a brief moment, everyone was silent. The only noise came from the rifles of atlas soldiers, ready to fire on ironwood's command.

"Who are you, and where do you come from?" General Ironwood said to the strange beings standing before them.

"What do we do Turaga?" Tahu said to Vakama.

"I will speak for all of us." Vakama replied, before moving to the front of the group to greet Ironwood, Ozpin & Glynda.

"Fear not, for we come in peace. I am Turaga Vakama of the fire village of Ta-Koro, my fellow Turaga, Matoran villagers and our guardians the Toa Nuva have travelled far to reach this new land that we hope to make our new home." Said the Turaga of Fire.

As Vakama spoke, Professor Ozpin moved forward to greet the elderly figure. Kneeling so that they could see each other eye to eye. Glynda Goodwitch and General Ironwood stood opposite the headmaster.

"Greetings Vakama, my name is Professor Ozpin. I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin said to Vakama.

"An honour to be in your presence Headmaster, we are humbled and thankful that you have welcomed us into this world." Replied the Turaga of fire and turned to Ironwood.

"I am General Ironwood of the Atlesian army and Headmaster of Atlas Academy. So, how did you and your people find remnant?" General Ironwood asked Vakama

"Our journey began with the discovery of an ancient cave beneath our island home, we descended into its network of tunnels and discovered an interdimensional-portal, which transported us from our reality into this one." Said Vakama

"Who is this Ozpin exactly?" Jaller asked Yang.

"He's the headmaster of our academy, super old, super wise and we think super strong, but no one has ever really seen him throw down." Yang replied to the Ta-matoran

"Leave it to you to simplify the introduction of one of the most influential and politically powerful people in Vale aside from the council members" Wiess Interjected as the blonde gave her a sarcastic eye roll.

"And I thought Tahu and Kopaka had bad chemistry." Jaller thought to himself as he watched the girls bicker.

"Think it's safe to say I've got a lot to learn about this place." He said to Wiess and Yang

"We're more than happy to help you." Wiess replied.

"Would be nice to show the newbies around." Yang answered.

"You remember we've only been here a couple of months, right?" Blake interjected.

"Details, details, point is that we'll show our new... robot friends around." Yang retorted to her partner.

"Why did you leave your island home?" Glynda Goodwitch asked as she approached the Turaga of fire.

"It was once a peaceful place, until conflict tore it apart." Vakama said as he lowered his head.

"What kind of conflict?" James interjected.

"You see, in the time before time. The Great Spirit Mata Nui descended from the heavens. Carrying our matoran to the once island paradise, separate and without purpose so the great spirit blessed us with the three virtues." The Turaga said.

"Virtues?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes, they are Unity, Duty and Destiny." Vakama replied.

"Interesting." Glynda said to the Turaga.

"We embrace these gifts, so in gratitude, we named our island home after Mata Nui himself." Vakama answered.

"But that peacefulness didn't last, something bad happened?" Ironwood asked Vakama.

"Yes, something terrible. For the brother of Mata Nui known as the Makuta had become jealous of this honour and betrayed him, by casting a spell which put Mata Nui into a deep slumber. Because of this, the Makuta was free to unleash his shadow upon the island, he set vicious creatures into our homeland and even though the Toa fought back the Darkness of Makuta and his minions. But these battles caused great damage to our villages and the habitat of the island, making it inhospitable for any life and a shadow of the paradise it once was." Vakama spoke with sorrow in his tone.

"We, are deeply sorry for the loss of your home." Ozpin said, speaking from his own experiences which he kept to himself.

"We lost many lives, and almost all of our villages were obliterated." Jaller said as he walked to Vakama's side.

"So, we were left with no alternative but to leave and seeking out new lands for our people, which brought us here." Vakama replied.

"I hope that we will be able to make peace with you and your higher powers in order to live in remnant safely." Jaller interjected.

Meanwhile, the rest of the matoran pulled the enormous chariot up the shore. Which James observed very closely.

"We'll need to inspect the cargo of your chariot for your safe passage and the security of our citizens." Ironwood said.

"I will consult with my fellow Turaga on this." Vakama replied, then heading to speak with the other five Turaga.

"Their intentions seem noble enough." Glynda Goodwitch said.

"We can't be sure until then." Ironwood said to her, as he watched the Turaga speak amongst themselves.

Takanuva looked at Pewku, knowing he'd have to hand his pet over to Ironwood and his men for her protection.

"Don't worry girl, you'll be safe with them." Said the toa of light, kneeling to rub the head of his Ussal crab.

Moments later the Turaga had finished speaking, then made their way back towards Ironwood, Glynda and Ozpin.

"My fellow Turaga have agreed that for the safety of remnant's citizens and ourselves to hand our chariot and its contents over to the Atlesian military." Vakama Said to Ironwood as the chariot was brought up to be loaded onto the large Atlas command ship.

"Then let's get in onboard and ready for transport." James replied to the Turaga of fire.

Yang, inquisitive as ever noticed a glow from one of the chariot's crates and took a closer look. Inside were crystal that emanated a warm, bright light.

"Oh, those look very pretty." The blonde huntress said

"You certainly are the curious one, Miss Xiao long." Vakama said to Yang

"Guessing Ruby told you my name?" She replied softly

"She most certainly did, Miss Rose also told me that you're quite the thrill-seeker." The Turaga answered with a polite chuckle.

"She's got that right….so I wanted to ask, what are these little beauties?" Yang asked as her lilac eyes turned back to the crate of glowing crystals.

"We call them lightstones, we used them to bring light to the underground tunnels of Onu-koro and the jungles of Le-koro when they are under cover of darkness." The Turaga of fire commented.

"Cool, would you be ok with me keeping one?" Yang asked Vakama, her tone of voice gentle as a ripple of water.

"Why of course, you are more than welcome to take one." The Turaga replied.

"Thank you." Miss Xiao Long answered as she removed a light stone from the crate, careful not to drop it.

"Your most welcome Yang it's an honour to meet a human with such good manners." Vakama said,

"Your very kind yourself Vakama, I'm right in saying you Turaga are like the monk's or priests of your elemental tribes?" Yang asked him.

"That is correct milady." The Turaga of fire replied.

"I appreciate your wisdom." Yang answered with a smile.

"And I admire your kindness and enthusiasm, Miss Xiao Long." Vakama responded, offering his hand out which yang shook.

As they shook hands, Weiss Schnee approached to inspect the crate of lightstones with Ironwood in tow.

"How is it possible for these crystals to produce natural light?" The heiress enquired.

"They were forged that way, they provide lighting for matoran quarters." Jaller answered.

"After we inspect your full cargo, I'd very much like to learn more about your technology." General Ironwood interjected.

"I'm sure Vakama would be more than happy with that." Jaller said to the general.

"General Ironwood" Takanuva called over to James, something clearly on his mind as he walked over.

"Since you are taking our equipment into protective custody, could it be possible for our Turaga, Matoran and my pet here to accompany you? Maybe just as a precaution?" The Toa of light asked, Pewku at his side.

The General paused for a moment, resting his chin on one of his hands.

"I suppose James could allow you villagers and elders to tag along while you come with me to beacon, plus your appearance makes you look more like a true huntsman." Ozpin said to the Toa of light.

"Why should we trust you exactly?" Tahu interjected, his eyes narrowed towards Ozpin and James.

"Well look at this way Tahu, if you come back to the academy with us you won't stick out like sore thumbs in the town of Vale." Yang said to the fire-spitter.

"Miss Xiao Long is right. After all we might look like humans, but our outfits might draw us some…. unwanted looks." Kopaka said while turning to his earth brother Onua, who only was bear-footed, wearing only black shorts, fingerless elbow greaves while his shirtless top half only had the crisscrossed straps of his chainsaw carrying bag pack.

"Then it's settled, let's head for Beacon Academy." Onua replied to the Toa Nuva of ice.

"Alright, let's start your first day at school with a yang!" The blonde brawler shouted, while everyone else was eerily quiet.

"That wasn't even creative." Kopaka said to yang.

The Toa Nuva helped the atlas soldier load their chariot onto the command ship, matoran villagers, the Turaga and Pewku eventually on board once the transport was secured down.

The Toa Nuva, Team RWBY, Glynda and Ozpin watched the Atlas ships take off.

"You sure our Turaga and Matoran will be safe with James?" Pohatu asked Ozpin.

"James and I are close friends, so we trust each other with our lives, plus who better to teach them about your technology than your people." The headmaster said, smiling at the Toa Nuva of stone.

"Best we head for beacon then, time to learn about our new home." Gali said.

The group began to make their way through the emerald forest, up the hill and towards the school grounds of beacon academy.


	8. V1 E7 Welcome to Beacon

**V1 E7 - Welcome to Beacon**

The sun shined high in the sky above the Huntsman Academy as the Toa followed Ozpin, Glynda and Team RWBY made their way out of the woods as beacon came into view. The school itself was visually immense, the seven Toa silent as they laid eyes on it.

"This place is enormous." Toa Pohatu said to Ozpin, taking in the architecture of the building.

"It is quite the sight." Ozpin replied taking in the sights, despite having lived there for years Beacon remained an awe summoning and humbling sight.

"So, what does it do?" Tahu interjected, scratching his long untamed hair.

"This establishment is built to train the best and brightest to become the future protectors of our world, Huntsmen." Glynda surmised

"Oh, ok." The Toa of fire replied

"I look forward to our time here, it should allow us to learn more about remnant and how we can adapt to our new forms." Gali Smiled in response.

The group made their way down the courtyard, the Toa's new senses taking in the sights and sounds. The appearance of the seven new arrivals drew quick-glances from wandering

students, curious on whether or not they were transfers from Vacuo, Atlas, Mistral or if they had come from some random unaligned village on one of the continents.

"Seems we are already drawing onlookers." "Lewa stated with curiosity and a hint of anxiousness in his tone. One of his cat ears twitching unconsciously.

"Don't worry Lewa, I'm sure they'll come to accept our presence. In time." Onua tapped the shoulder of his air-brother.

Eventually the group approached the statue at the centre of the courtyard. Which featured a Huntsman and Huntress standing defiant against a Beowolf. The Toa took a moment to appreciate the sculpture as it reminded them of the statues their Matoran had made for in the villages of their former island home.

"It must be a great responsibility to train these students." Kopaka said

"While it is not the easiest task, we do take pride in our duty to mentor them through their seminars." Headmaster Ozpin replied to the Toa of ice, his composed but relaxed tone complimenting Kopaka's chilled and smooth tone.

They had now entered the main hall of the school. It was a grand open area. But seemingly redundant as it seems to serve no purpose but had plenty of space to spare.

"it's certainly…spacious." Pohatu commented.

"Yup, when there's a big announcement to be made all the students are told to gather their teams and meet in main hall. This is where my initiation into Beacon began 2 months ago." Ruby said to the Toa of Stone.

"Then I suppose learning more about Beacon and Remnant is the best place to start." Gali said to Ruby.

Each of the Toa pulled up a chair and sat down, eventually they were settled.

"So, what is there to know about Remnant?" Tahu asked Ozpin, who sat at the centre of the hall with his legs crossed and his cane leaning on his chair. Glynda standing by his side.

"Where would you like to start?" The Professor replied to the Fire-Spitter.

"Perhaps a quick-run through on the basics I suppose. Help us fast-learn about your huntsman academies, the Grimm and anything else that can help-aid our integration as the new citizens of this land." Lewa interjected.

"Well, the World of Remnant is a place of ravenous monsters, beautiful landscapes and mighty warriors. There are four Kingdoms in total, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale. While Vacuo and Vale are located here on the continent of Sanus, Mistral can be found on Anima and Atlas is situated on Solitas." Ozpin said.

"I'm guessing that travelling between the kingdoms isn't without it's perils?" Kopaka enquired

"It's true that factors such as the Grimm can make journeying across Remnant treacherous. But they only attack depending on emotions." Glynda Replied

"What Miss Goodwitch is trying to say is that most Grimm attacks occur due to mass fear, panic and anger." Ozpin retorted.

"We'll keep that in mind." Gali said while quickly glancing at Tahu, who's temper she knew always burned just as strongly as his elemental flames.

After the discussions were concluded, Team RWBY offered to show the Toa to their accommodations. Leading them to where their new dorms, the first three beds for Gali, Kopaka and Lewa, the second with four beds for Pohatu, Tahu, Onua and Takanuva.

"Well, needless to say we're all due a good bit of rest after this long Day." Onua said

"Yup, means you'll be ready to start the next one with a yang!" The Blonde Brawler exclaimed, while Ruby face palmed.

"Right…." Takanuva chuckled softly in his replied to Miss Xiao Long as the groups headed to their quarters.

Once in their dorms, the Toa began to discuss matters at hand.

"Well, needless to say we've got a lot to learn about this place." Tahu said to his comrades

"Agreed, but why do I feel like theirs's still some details that the professor missed out on?" Pohatu commented.

In the second dorm;

"How can we be sure that we'll be accepted by the people of Remnant?" Kopaka asked, turning to Gali and Lewa.

"Team RWBY we're willing to give us a chance, I'm sure it may take longer for the rest of Remnant to get use to our presence. But I believe that in time there will be a place for us in this new land." Gali replied to her wintery brother.

"Let good luck bless us on that note sister. I have a feeling that this is the start of a brave adventure journey for all of us. Including our new friends." Lewa chirped with excitement.

While the Toa pondered at what awaited them, Team RWBY were debating about what these new arrivals would mean for them, Vale and the rest of the Kingdoms.

"I don't get what the big deal is?" The little red reaper put forth.

"Of course you don't, far be it for our leader to properly respect the gravitas of a serious situation" remarked the irate ice heiress

"Hey! You agreed no unnecessary big words when we have team meetings!" Miss Rose spoke back.

Blake was silent as Red and White bickered over the matter at hand being changed to linguistics, before Yang decided to speak up and attempt to defuse this pointless dilemma.

"Big words or no big words we still have the, I think robot people and the Toa guys from apparently another dimension entirely right next door and we're meant to be talking about this because this isn't normal and it doesn't seem like they're going anywhere anytime soon." The blonde brawler said as she looked at Ruby and Weiss.

"Their intentions seen noble enough, but I don't doubt that we should proceed with caution." Blake finally spoke up after holding her silence for the majority of Ruby and Weiss's argument.

"I mean, they did say want to set up a new home without causing any trouble." Ruby replied to the feline Faunus.

"Chances are trouble will find them before they find it." Blake responded.

The next morning was peaceful as the sun rose, Beacon's main tower shined against the yellow rays.

As the Toa awoke it took each of them a minute to recall how they came to be in their current surroundings and remember their new 'gifts' in the form of small electronic devices called scroll each with colours respective to their elements per request after Ozpin alerted them to the possibility.

Suddenly a sound caught their attention, it was clearly the sound of someone in distress and it was coming from one of the corridors. They followed the noise down the hall and to their left to see two students dressed in beacon uniforms, one was a young blonde boy and he was clearly being bullied by the taller brunette male.

"Sounds like Cardin's up to no good again." Blake said with narrowed eyes.

"Guessing he's the older kid?" Onua questioned

"Yeah, usually he gets a kick out of bullying Jaune." Ruby replied to the wise Toa of earth.

"Sounds like the kind of punk that needs a lesson in manners." Tahu muttered with a clenched fist, ready to melt Winchester's smug grin. Kopaka then pulled the fire-spitter aside.

"Sometimes we can't burn through all our problems, especially when we already agreed no harm to any students." Said the Toa of Ice.

"Then what do you suggest?" Tahu responded

"Well we agreed to never cause direct harm to students, however an indirect accident would keep us off the thin ice" Kopaka said, while his hand discreetly cast a breeze of cold air that froze the floor behind Cardin.

"You've spent too much time around Pohatu." Tahu said while the Toa of Stone muttered under his breath as Mr. Winchester Stepped backwards while holding Jaune up by the collar, walking right into the trap.

"Time to pay the piper Jau-" Before he could finish, Cardin felt his feet came up from under him and he fell backwards ungracefully. Releasing his un-weighing victim in the process.

"Nicely done." Yang said

"Not every problem requires a full on attack." The Toa of Ice replied, a small but obvious smirk in his expression.

Winchester's head had hit the ground with a thud, now aching he looks around for both the source of his tumble and any onlookers who witnessed his embarrassment.

Jaune meanwhile was shaken but otherwise un-phased by the fall, he caught a glimpse of the ice which Cardin slipped on but decided it may best to keep silent about it.

Following this, the Toa stood tall over the bully who eventually backed off following a lengthy staring contest. Then they proceeded to help Jaune to his feet after Cardin took off and introduced themselves. After trading names and stories, the conversation ended with Mr. Arc offering to introduce the newcomers to the rest of his team tomorrow and they gladly agreed.


	9. V1 E8 Cargo and Conversation

**V1 E8 - Cargo and Conversations**

**Atlesian Command Ship, above The City of Vale**

"I must admit Turaga, I'm very curious to see how your equipment works." Said Winter Schnee as she spoke with Turaga Onewa.

"I assure you mi' lady, our technology may appear primitive but is surprisingly advanced. Maybe almost as much as the Atlesian Knights General told me you've been working on." Replied the Turaga of Stone as he trotted beside her.

General strolled around the hangar as he watched his men assist the matoran in the unloading gear and examining it. Turaga Vakama approached the General politely.

"You don't know how much I appreciate your compliancy Turaga, it shows a great understanding of your perspective of the people." James said to the Turaga of Fire.

"If anything allows you to gain our trust, then we'll be more than happy to cooperate." Vakama replied softly as they watched the hustle and bustle of Matoran and Atlas soldiers offloading gear and communicating.

Winter Schnee meanwhile had joined the Le-Matoran Kongu, who was directing other Matoran and Atlas Troopers as they carefully peeled open the lid of an enormous crate. "Steady does it, we don't want to fright-spook her." Kongu shouted.

"Who exactly?" Winter asked the young Matoran, it didn't take long for the answer to appear in the form of a large Bird of Prey emerging from the crate. The creature must have been at least 15 or 20 ft. in length. Its colour scheme was a gloss black with violet hues across its wings and lower body.

"And what exactly is this?" Miss Schnee asked.

"She's called a Kahu bird, only the best Le-Matoran can pilot these Rahi. Maximum wingspan size is 30ft." Kongu replied to her, the Rahi bird shaking its head as if acknowledging both of them.

Winter Schnee took notice of the impressive silver talons the Hawk-like Rahi sported on its feet, along with the impressive chrome beak. Both of it's killing tools were Sharp and clean, indicating this bird had been well looked after by Kongu. The bird then reared itself upright, measuring 10ft tall and slowly approached Miss Schnee and its amber eyes making direct contact with her own. The Kahu then let out a soft chirping nose similar to an eagle.

"Sounds like she likes you." Kongu said as the bird lowered it's head submissively.

"It would seem so." Winter replied, as she slowly put her hand on the Kahu's neck and stroked her feathers gently.

"While Kahu are docile, they become extremely aggressive if their Matoran pilots or offspring are under threat, even our toa protectors show the birds great levels of respect." Kongu commented

"I very much look forward to meeting your Toa in person." Winter Schnee replied as she smiled back at the great Bird of Prey.

**The Next Morning, Beacon Academy**

Toa Tahu Nuva combed his long, coal-black hair while Pohatu and Onua stretched off their arm joints.

"How'd you sleep my brothers?" The Master of Fire asked his earth and stone counterparts.

"Like a Brakas Monkey sitting atop a pile of Bananas, fearless leader." Pohatu replied.

"I am wondering though, what will the rest of Jaune's team think of us?" Onua's deep voice interjected.

"Don't worry Onua, I'm sure it'll just take time for them to accept us for who we are, at least I think so." Tahu responded.

The three joined Takanuva, Gali, Kopaka and Lewa outside their dorms. Followed by RWBY shortly after.

"Soooooooooo, how are you all feeling?" Ruby asked the Toa.

"Well rested I'd say, though Lewa said he felt more comfortable sleeping on the floor of our quarters rather than his bed." Gali replied

"It just felt right, like a happy-plan that comes to fruition." Lewa commented.

"Oh, ok then." Miss Rose said to the Toa of Air.

"So, when do we get to meet Team JNPR?" Tahu asked team RWBY.

"Well long story short, Ozpin asked JNPR to rendezvous with us in the Amphitheatre. The Headmaster said he'll join us later once you've gotten to know each other. He also told us to inform you that you'll have an appointment with Dr Oobleck which has been arranged for afterwards." Weiss Schnee said to the Toa of Fire.

"Dr Oobleck, the nutty professor who Glynda said drinks more caffeine than Ozpin and moves rapid-quick like Pohatu. Why?" Lewa asked.

"Just to see if we can figure out how the portal created your new bodies. Maybe we'll find out what your semblances are while we're at it." The heiress Replied.

"Sounds like a smart idea if you ask me, no point throwing ourselves into the wilds of Remnant without knowing how much of our power has been affected by the portal that brought us here." Kopaka interjected into the conversation, before the group made their way down the hall.

**Meanwhile, in Beacon's Amphitheatre.**

"Oh I can't wait to meet these new arrivals, which academy did they transfer from? Oh I wonder what their semblances are? "Will they like pancakes?" "So many things to ask them but so little time!" Nora Valkyrie hysterically rambled in excitement, she always enjoyed meeting new people.

"Easy Nora, we don't know how old these students are or if they've had any bad experiences with Grimm in the past." Ren said to his red-haired hyper friend. His words coming from experience.

"Well, I just hope we make a good first impression on them. Especially with me being our leader."

"I'm sure that they'll come to like us Jaune, the same way your warming up to becoming a leader." Pyrrha Nikos said to her team's leader.

"Hey guys!" Ruby shouted over to team JNPR.

"Morning Ruby." Jaune answered.

"Hello again." Pyrrha commented.

"Hope you guys are doing great." Nora shouted over.

"Are the new students with you?" Ren commented.

"You bet they are!" Yang then shouted as she appeared behind her little sister.

A second later, the group of seven who walked behind Weiss and Blake came into view. The mere sight of them left Jaune's teammates silent

"They are, a lot taller than I expected." Ren said.

"AND SOOOOOOOOOOO HANDSOME!" Nora interjected, her eyes wide and gleaming, with a smile to match.

The group standing before JNPR were all muscular beings, all of their outfits colourful and corresponding to their hairstyles. Team RWBY lead them over to meet the other students.

"Greetings Team JNPR, my name is Tahu, Master of Fire." The fire-spitter said to the group.

"An honour to meet you Tahu. Call me Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos." The crimson-haired lady spoke to Tahu.

"This is my sister Gali, Master of Water." Tahu Said as he introduced the ocean-going Toa to Pyrrha

"It's good to meet you, Miss Nikos. Jaune has spoken much praise of you" Gali said, tone soft as a gentle sea breeze. This put Pyrrha at ease.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you too Gali." Miss Nikos smiled at the Toa of Water before turning her gaze to the being in white who stood beside the blonde female.

"Kopaka, Master of Ice." His cool and collective voice, which matched his icy breath took Pyrrha off guard as they shook hands.

"Your hands, they're chilled to the bone." Miss Nikos said as she was caught off guard by the coldness of his skin.

"It comes with my mastery of winter itself." The Toa of Ice replied politely.

Onua had been silent, observing his teammates as the made conversation with the students.

"You must be Onua." Lie Ren said to the Master of Earth who turned his head to him, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Ren, Lie Ren" The huntsman dressed in green said as he held out his hand.

"Good to make your acquaintance." Onua replied, shaking Ren's hand in response. He noticed the orange-haired girl standing a little too close to him.

"Hi" Nora said as looked up at the to the 8ft tall Toa of Earth who turned his head to her.

"This is Nora, Nora Valkyrie" Ren said to Onua.

"Miss Valkyrie, a pleasure to- "But he was cut off a second later.

"How'd you get so big? How much can you bench press? "What's your workout regime?" Nora fired away with her questions.

The Toa of Earth fell silent, his eye following Nora as he darted around him. Closely inspecting every aspect of his physique.

"Apologies for this Onua, Nora always gets excited when meeting new people." Lie Ren said to the Toa.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Onua chuckled in his reply, Nora smiling as he did.

"So Onua, how long have you known the other members of your team?" Nora asked politely

"Since I was born I suppose, we're pretty much inseparable." The Master of Earth replied.

"Awwww, so you're like one big happy family." Miss Valkyrie smiled at him.

"Ha ha ha, of course. We always look out for one another" Onua said to her.

While the Queen of the castle and Toa of Earth were conversing, Pohatu appeared in a blur beside young Lie of the Ren clan.

"Miss Valkyrie seems to have found her favourite out of us already, not that I'm complaining obviously."

"No need to apologise Mr.- "Before ren could finish, the brown Toa began to introduce himself.

"The name's Pohatu, Master of Stone. Fastest member of the team and best looking." He offered his hand out to ren for a shake.

"Nice to meet you." Lie Ren answered before shaking Pohatu's hand.

"Your skin is very weathered, rough but thick." The huntsman noted, as he felt calluses on the Toa's palm

"In my village we did a lot of heavy lifting, statue carving, bolder moving and not to mention long treks across deserts. Some of them in bad sandstorms." Pohatu said.

"So, you all came from Vacuo?" Ren enquired

"Oh yeah, well I am that is. But all of us came from alternate regions across Remnant." The Toa of Stone stammered a little as he spoke.

Noticing Pohatu's verbal blunder, Lewa quick-jumped into the conversation. Using the knowledge they had been provided by Ozpin.

"The clan he originates from live out in the wilds and aren't as civilised as most huntsman, one of the few long-lasting tribes in Vacuo." The Toa of Air spoke.

"That's true." Pohatu agreed with his brother, thankful for the save.

"And who's this green bean?" Nora asked.

"Lewa, Master of Air. Ruler of the skies and legendary jungle-tracker." His cheek twitched, cat-like in its motion.

Nora was quick to take notice of his green eyes that appeared primal in appearance.

"You got very pretty eyes, and a cute tail" She said to the Master of Air

"Tail?" Lewa said baffled, before he felt something scratch his back.

Quickly he turned to see a black tail, above his rear end that twitched on its own accord.

"You're a jungle kitty!" Nora squealed.

"You mean I'm a Muaka Faunus." Lewa spoke as he analysed his features.

"You're a Jaguar, a large cat known for hunting from the trees. Seems that evolution wanted you to be equipped with the best survival tools possible." Ren added.

"Hmmm, fate can indeed be kind when it chooses, suppose I will have to learn swift-fast how to use my gifts." Lewa replied as he noticed claws extend from his Feet and Hands.

As Lewa learned about his Faunus traits, Tahu was introducing Pyrrha and Jaune to Takanuva.

"So, you're a Master of light?" Pyrrha said.

"Yup, a village kid thrust into a role that I'm still learning about. Technically makes me the youngest member of the team. Has it's perks, getting to fight monsters and travel through a lotta cool places but does mean a lot of time spent away from home." Takanuva replied.

"He hails from the same village as me. Formally we knew him as Takua the Chronicler. He wrote about many of our past adventures. Not to mention he even shared our athleticism form a young age." Tahu commented on the matter.

"So, how did you all discover your semblances?" Jaune asked the duo. Tahu who knew they were on the spot thought up a story quickly.

"I was strolling along the beach one day when I suddenly felt my body temperature increase rapidly, I found that despite the heat being enough to turn the surrounding sand into glass that I was completely unharmed, I went to consult my elder about it and he revealed I had control over fire." Tahu said with confidence.

"Your elder? You mean like a grandad?" Jaune enquired.

"...My Grandfather...yes.." The master of fire stammered in response.

"I discovered mine when I got lost in a dark cave, had no idea where I was then suddenly my whole body was glowing brighter than a morning sun. I found mine at a pretty young age. Even younger than Tahu." Takanuva commented.

"Since then he's settled into the team pretty well." Tahu fist-bumped with the Toa of Light.

"Then you should have no issues settling in amongst fellow students." Ozpin spoke from behind.

"Oh, hello professor." Takanuva and Tahu bowed, while the rest of the conversations halted.

"I hope all is going well with your introductions." The professor stated more than asked.

"I'd say so, turns out Lewa is a Jaguar Faunus." The Master of Fire responded.

"Indeed, though if I may, you should treat this more as commonplace knowledge than some recent discovery, after all, while Faunus in society is not as commonplace as many believe it should be it is generally surprising to see a Faunus with lack of knowledge on their particular animal traits and from which creature said traits originate. I assume this will not be an issue in the future?" questioned the professor.

"Oh, no, no of course not" The master of Light responded remembering the prior conversation with JNPR and hoping they overlooked this minor blunder as an exception to the now established rule.

"On that note, Professor Oobleck is ready for you." The Headmaster spoke.


	10. V1 E9 Old Dogs, New Tricks

**V1 E9 - Old Dogs, New Tricks**

The group walked together, all the Toa a tad nervous to learn about the depth of their changes. What they failed to see was RWBY stealthfully following behind, eager to more about the new arrivals.

"Are we sure this is wise?" Weiss whispered.

"Nope." Ruby replied swiftly. "But we're doing it anyway."

Moments later Ozpin and the Toa arrived outside Oobleck's office. Suddenly, as if on cue the door burst open.

"Ah yes, the new students that Ozpin told me about!" Said the chap wearing glasses, green spikey hair protruding from his head and a mug in his right hand.

"Dr Oobleck I presume?" Gali enquired.

"Indeed, my good woman, you are aware of gender correct?" He spoke quickly.

Gali smiled and simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Excellent! Then there is no need for time on that subject and we can move on to what is truly important, how visitors from another dimension came to not only inhabit ours but with several unwittingly taking on our physical traits!" the doctor exclaimed with enthusiasm and intrigue.

"Best to get the quick-learning underway then." Lewa said.

"Yes, follow me quickly to my office! There is much to explore!" Oobleck replied to the Toa as he sped off, surprising all but Pohatu who was used to travelling at much greater speeds than most and followed fast behind him.

"I was unaware anyone but Pohatu could travel at such speeds with such reckless abandon." Onua stated with surprise.

"I believe you'll find whether it is on Mata-Nui or Remnant, life is full of surprises." Ozpin spoke.

"Now, I believe if they are indeed quite similar they will share a great impatience to match their great speed so come along." He continued.

The remaining Toa sat down in Oobleck's quarters, Ozpin standing beside the Doctor though whether to assist or assess the process was anyone's guess. Outside, Team RWBY were trying to listen in on the matter.

"Any idea what they might get up to?" Yang asked.

"Most likely they've just sat down, if some of us were a little more patient then we could probably listen in properly." Weiss silenced the blonde.

"Blake, you have four ears, anything?" Questioned Ruby.

"If there wasn't so many overlapping voices I could properly make out the conversation!" the feline Faunus retorted "How did I even get dragged into this?" she groaned.

"Because as much as it does seem a waste of time this is an honest to the Gods breakthrough in many fields of science and the very fundamental fabric of reality taking place beyond this door" the heiress answered.

"Wow, way to make a big deal sound like homework Ice Heiress" Yang interjected

"It's QUEEN! I mean heiress, I-ooh you!"

"Knew I could get you with that"

"Quiet! I can hear something beginning." Blake said to both of them.

Back inside the overly hyper Doctor's study, conversation had begun.

"As Ozpin stated to me earlier, the seven of you came from another dimension with company in tow. He also mentioned that each one of you not only has control over an Element of Nature but also wielded unique abilities provided by what you referred to as Mask Powers. Right?" Oobleck inquired, the Toa silent until Onua spoke up.

"I'd say that sums up very solidly." The Master of Earth answered.

"Then we best analyse how the portal which brought you here has impacted or altered your abilities in any form." The Doctor replied.

"How do you propose we go about this?" Tahu enquired.

"I suggest that we get about analysing the makeup of your internal organs and genetic structure to see how your bodies have adapted to Remnant's climate." Oobleck responded with haste in his tone, clearly eager to learn more about the new arrivals.

"I believe the best way to start this process would be a blood sample analysis." Ozpin commented.

"Our blood?" Pohatu asked.

"Correct fast-travelling Toa of Stone, a good old-fashioned blood test can tell us so much about a subject."

"How best to sample a drop of blood then?" Kopaka raised his arm, curious as to how Oobleck planned to go about this. Would he use a syringe to extract a sample or create a cut to draw blood from it.

"It will be fairly simple, Doctor Oobleck shall use a syringe to extract and analyse a sample of your blood under his microscope. This will hopefully provide insight on the inner workings of the humanoid bodies you adopted for Remnant's environment." Professor Ozpin politely interjected.

"If so, may I volunteer? The Toa of ice asked.

"Kopaka, are you sure about this?" Gali looked at Kopaka, anxious at his confidence on the matter. But he simply nodded at her, stood up and made his way to the desk.

"Shall we?" The Master of Ice said to the doctor as he removed one of the brown gauntlets on his arms.

Wasting no time, Oobleck picked up his syringe and cleaned It off. He approached Kopaka and gently positioned the syringe for injection into the Toa's right wrist.

With no hesitation, he gently injected the syringe into his colleague. While Lewa winced as he watched, Kopaka remained calm and composed as Oobleck extracted a sample of blood that was a glossy share of red with a silvery glitter in its appearance, he handed the Toa a tissue to clean up the area the syringe had punctured.

"Oobleck, can you look at this?" Kopaka said to Oobleck inspected the small hole where the syringe had been, it was healing up quickly with a tiny white glow surrounding it as the bleeding stopped and the wound was gone in seconds.

"Well, it seems to have confirmed that your aura is fully functional." The doctor answered.

"Doctor Oobleck, what is an Aura?" Tahu asked with his right arm raised.

"Well to put it simple terms- "But before Ozpin could finish, Oobleck picked up his part in the conversation.

"Aura is what a huntsman like myself utilise for enhancing our physical capacity to face down humanity's constant opponent, Grimm, it is an energy extracted and created from our very souls and some say it is the entire reason we have survived as a species to this point but enough on that, you will have enough time in your studies for such intrigue." The Doctor replied to Tahu.

"Can't wait." Tahu whispered sarcastically, before he winced at the impact of Gali's elbow into his rib.

"Now gather round my friends, it's time we learned the secrets of your new bodies!" Oobleck exclaimed with eagerness as he expelled a droplet of the blood on the stage of a compound light microscope. The other toa stood up and joined Kopaka and Oobleck desk-side.

"Hmmm, while this blood is more vibrant in appearance than that of a Human or Faunus it does have the same genetic properties. Though it seems that has…. yes, the glittery appearance of your blood is caused by some form of metal that is, merged with the blood cells." The Doctor spoke enthusiastically, these new beings had some unique properties in their bodies.

"May I inspect it?" Kopaka enquired.

"Most certainly my new friend, work away." Oobleck responded with excitement.

The Toa of Ice adjusted the setting for the monocle on his right eye, before leaning over to analyse the blood sample. As he zoomed in close, he carefully, Kopaka began to make out what the shiny, spherical shaped objects amongst the sea of red blood cells were.

"The silver in our blood is…. Metallic Protodermis." Kopaka said with wide eyes, the same material that enhanced their armour was now part of their bodily makeup.

"If I may ask, what is this Protodermis? Oobleck said to the ice Toa, curious as to what this substance was and what physical states is may inherit.

"It is the ancient material that makes up our universe and all of the organisms that inhabit it." Gali answered the Doctor.

"Protodermis is also capable of transforming or destroying anything it touches. It is what enhanced our armour, transforming us from our original forms as Toa Mata and creating our previous Nuva forms." Onua spoke in his deep voice.

"Well I'd say judging how I performed against those Grimm on the beach, the Protodermis in our blood has likely enhanced aspects of our physical strength to cope with these high-intensity combat situations." Tahu Said.

"Perhaps, but best we don't get ahead of ourselves. Being a good huntsman requires more than just physical prowess." Ozpin commented.

"I have no doubt we'll have time to see what kind of abilities our new bodies possess," Gali said to both of them.

"And I'll be more than happy to assist you with that!" The words came from a grey-haired, Moustached and broad-shouldered gentleman. His burgundy coloured outfit seemed to be a suit featuring gold buttons and piping, his matching trousers tucked into olive boots.

"Ah Peter, so glad you could join us." Ozpin smiled.

"A pleasure to finally meet the new arrivals, call me Professor Port." The Professor spoke with an upbeat boom in his tone.

"Good to greet-meet you as well Professor. My name is Lewa, Master of Air." The Toa wasted no time bowing to Port, the other Toa said hello soon after.

"Always good to make acquaintances with a fellow huntsman." Onua said as he approached Port and exchanged a firm handshake.

"Ha Ha! Same to you my friend, I look forward to having you in my classes." The moustached professor replied.

"If I may ask Professor Port? How did you get in without making a sound?" Pohatu enquired.

"Well I waited until your sister finished speaking before coming in, nothing worse than walking into class when someone is speaking after all. Also, you had company."

As soon as Port's finished speaking, the heads of Team RWBY poked out from behind the door frame.

"Hey guyssssssssss." Yang spoke up, doing her best not to feel embarrassed while Weiss and Blake gave her an unamused glare.

"You know Miss Xiao Long, there was nothing wrong with knocking the door. Where are your manners?" Oobleck said furiously.

"In Team RWBY's defence, I did loud-hear them from outside, with that enhanced hearing from my Faunus genes detecting their presence long before any of you did." Lewa spoke up, trying to keep a straight face as he did.

"So, what now?" Tahu asked.

"I say we get down to testing those elemental powers you spoke of, if we understand the level of strength you possess then we can help you control it and express it." Oobleck answered.

**A village, somewhere around the coastal region of Saunas.**

The inhabitants, Human and Faunus ran for cover as they screamed, their fear feeding the attention of giant, insectoid Grimm. These ones appeared to resemble lancers, but they were far bigger and angrier, with human-like arms that appeared far too big for their bodies, ending in three-fingered claws. The creatures were as large as a van with a hooked stinger for a mouth, a red tube connecting the hook to the opening on their faceplates. The only thing slowing them down was a huntsman wielding an immense scythe, which he used to great effect by slashing at their unprotected abdomens.

Despite their large vulnerable spots, these beasts had been pushing the veteran hunter to his limits. For these Grimm not only attacked the village, but several of them had already made off with several villagers before he had arrived to stop the raid. Abduction was a behaviour rarely seen in Grimm, so it made the situation all the more dire.

The fighting had been raging for 30 minutes now, both the hunter and the Grimm becoming frustrated by each other but the bugs suffering several losses to their foe. With no gains coming from the conflict they finally decided to retreat, reasoning unbeknownst to man or beast.

Qrow Branwen wiped sweat from his forehead, it had been a while since he had faced a properly challenging opponent. But these new flying Grimm had left him more burnt out than usual.

With the village was now littered with corpses of Human, Grimm and Faunus alike the huntsman decide to get some answers.

"Hey, you there." he called to one of the civilians, A dog Faunus in his late teens.

"Yes?" The boy responded.

"So, what exactly started the attack?" He asked politely, catching his breath.

"It was just like any other day, fishermen bringing catches in when all of a sudden a black cloud burst from the waters.

Only too late, we learned that it was made up of these…flying things and they came right at us. We were unprepared for their attack and they just dive-bombed us, some of them grabbing civilians and making off with them. Why we don't know."

The kid's last sentence was enough to raise Qrow's eyebrow, Grimm were hostile enough towards other species but never had there been abductions.

"With all the mass panic, other Grimm arrived on the scene and…well you've seen the rest for yourself." The Dog Faunus finished his statement.

"Right, I'll be sure to report my findings to the authorities." The Huntsman replied.

"Hold on! There's something you don't know about those things." The Civilian shouted as Qrow was about to depart.

"And that would be?" Branwen stopped to listen but didn't turn around.

"Well when they first arrived...it seemed like any other Grimm hoard on the attack and-"

"Look I just had a long exhausting experience and I want to mostly drink it away so if you could get to the point." Qrow replied with a tired tone in his tongue.

"Those things…were also attacking other Grimm." Said the Dog Faunus.

"Now that...is unusual." Qrow replied, but with a genuine surprise in his expression.

"I gotta get back to the academy." The black-haired huntsmen thought to himself, before pulling a flask from his jacket pocket, downing a shot of whisky and heading off into the forest.

**Back at Beacon, within the training centre.**

Following a polite scolding from Oz, RWBY returned to their dorm and left the group to get underway with elemental power testing. Glynda waiting from them in the sparring arena.

"Alright, who wishes to test their powers first." Ozpin enquired.

"May I?" The Toa of Ice spoke up, before taking centre stage in room. Standing opposite the water barrel on the training platform.

With a careful step, Kopaka drew his ice blade and slowed his breathing. The monocle on his right eye adjusting as he felt the cold wash of his element power wrap over his mind and body. The monocle's x-ray tech identifying sloshing water within it, with oceanic liquid inside, with a single movement the master of ice flung his blade at the object with his right hand and punctured its wooden frame and let the liquid burst from it. Wasting no time, he thrust his left palm forward, adjusting it at a sideways angle and launched a concentrated blast of ice from his hand that froze the barrel and gushing water in milliseconds.

"Nicely done." Onua said.

"Thanks." The Master of Ice replied as fist-bumped with his brother.

"I'll go next." Pohatu said with confidence and speed into the centre of the floor.

"Say Oz, got any stone structures I can play around with?"

"That can be arranged I suppose. May I ask why?" asked the headmaster.

"Well I got an idea for testing my elemental power, but I'll need to destroy something that's hopefully not too valuable." The Toa of Stone answered.

A few moments later, a 7ft tall stone pillar had been acquired for what Pohatu's little experiment. The Toa stood with arms raised and legs wide in a combat stance of some form. Hips curled forward and ready to strike.

With a single rapid movement, he flung his right elbow and left leg forward in synchronisation. Striking the structure with a mighty thud. He followed this by repeating the same attack pattern more times than could be counted, clouds of dust bursting from the rock in rapid succession as Pohatu turned into a brown blur that had more resemblance to a wild sandstorm.

When Pohatu's flurry of fury came to a halt, the stone gradually eroded to reveal a statue of his Nuva form. The other Toa clapped their hands, Ozpin smiling as they did.

"That is me. Or was, not that I'm complaining about my new look. Just getting used to it and all." Pohatu said as he looked at Ozpin.

"But we're not done yet." Said the Toa of Stone, who proceeded to rub his knuckles in the stone debris on the ground.

As he did so, not a single drop of blood was drawn…but instead the stones had merged with the skin of his fingers in the form of knuckle dusters.

"Interesting and impressive, most dustmancers usually can't warp with such speed and procession." The Headmaster said inquisitively.

"Well it does pay to have a mask power, or semblance as you call it that makes you the fastest member of your team." The Master of Stone spoke with confidence.

"Alright, who's next?" Tahu barked, before Gali stepped forward to take Pohatu's place on the floor.

Wasting no time, she created a circular ball of water between her hands. Churning the water into a concentrated fountain formation that could be used as a whip to splinter the slabs of stone's from Pohatu's performance into nothing but pebbles. Lewa stepped up to the centre stage afterwards.

"You may want to grab-hold of something for this." The Master of Air said to the others before drawing his katanas and began quick-spinning like a ballet dancer, but as he spun a green twister formation that swooped up pebbles and dust from the floor.

"A living tornado." Ozpin spoke.

As if on cue, Lewa ceased spinning instantly. Not even out of breath as he put away his blades and fixed his leafy, dark green hair.

Takanuva then took the wind-flyer's place, ready to test his claim that concentrated light could cut through steel. He drew his staff of light, a golden glow emanated from it and quickly the Toa shot a concentrated blast of solid light from its tip. The beam sliced through the metal canvas the school had provided.

Now it was Onua's turn to shake things up, he decided to showcase his strength by lifting the combat area above his head, much like a common barbell. One swift look from Glynda had him place it back with gentle precision.

Last but not least was Tahu, who decided that it be best to test his fires in varying scenarios, one with an Atlas training drone that he melted down with a single touch of his palm. He then asked Ozpin to hand over his cup of hot chocolate, which Tahu proceeded to heat up after it had started to go cold. This also worked out in his favour.

The training continued to see if any other abilities and capabilities of the Toa could be uncovered. While flexing their powers was nothing new for the Toa, it did allow Ozpin, Oobleck and Glynda to gather a large volume of data on the team and what they could do.

Now, night-time was falling at the school and all of the students preparing themselves for bed.

"Well, I'd say this was quite an insightful day." Takanuva said to Ozpin.

"I agree, maybe best to use tomorrow for reading and recuperating. There are plenty of books in the library to get you up to speed on Remnant's history. Especially since we don't know how long you'll be staying with us."

"Yeah fair point, unless another one of those portals magically decides to pop open and we can travel somewhere else."

"I would not get your hopes up my friend, inter-dimensional portals are a rare occurrence around here." The headmaster replied as he adjusted his collar.

"Whelp, see you at sunrise Ozpin." Takanuva said.

"Likewise." The Professor replied with a smile as he headed down the hall and back to his office.

Once back in his Head Office, Ozpin gently clasped his hands together. Letting his thoughts flow through his mind like the winding of a gentle stream, something about these new arrivals felt familiar yet new. As if he's seen them in a dream, it then clicked…now he knew what their arrival meant.

Meanwhile, in Team RWBY's dorm, the four students were sound asleep with the only noise being Yang's snoring that could be heard through every door and wall. Making sleep impossible for some.

Blake's ears then began to twitch as she heard what could only be the sound of ice being chipped at. Slowly she got up and made her way to the window, where the sound was coming from. What she saw outside was the source of the peculiar noise, it was the Toa of ice training on what was a training dummy made of solid ice.

The cat Faunus observed closely as Kopaka attacked this dummy with clear and concise moves, his right palm parrying the dummy's arm while his left leg dealt a kick to the area representing where his opponent's legs would be located.

Yet his movement was not rugged, uptight and heavy but instead swift and powerful with the cold precision and deadly force of a skilled martial artist. An oncoming avalanche of fists and kicks being unleashed every time, not missing a single beat.

While Miss Belladonna couldn't help but be impressed by this display of hand to hand fighting Kopaka used, she also knew this revelation meant there was far more to these Toa than any of them first thought.


	11. V1 E10 Knowing your way around

**V1 – E10: Knowing your way around**

Dawn had risen at Beacon, all the students getting ready for their daily routines. The School gym was quiet for the most part, except for one early riser.

Onua pulled himself up on the bars, his humanoid muscles bulging with defined veins popping as he flexed up and down in a steady motion. It was only the Toa's fourth day at Beacon, the previous which had been used to give them a tour of the School facilities courtesy of Professor Port. Onua had decided to get an early night while his comrades had stayed up a little late chatting with RWBY on their scrolls. With each pull up, Onua's muscles swelled with blood pumping through every vein like a thousand tiny streams of water while sweat dribbled from every area of his body. This extra-early morning workout before breakfast favoured his frame of mind, less chance of falling to distractions from other students.

Nora had been watching the Toa of Earth flex his physique, her eyes wide with awe at Onua's glistening body. Drenched in sweat from his workout.

"Miss Valkyrie, good to see you up and early." The Toa of Earth said as he jumped down from the pull-up bar.

"Think I could join you for future training?" Nora asked eagerly.

"Hmm, I don't see why not." He answered, to which the redhead grinned with utter glee.

**Meanwhile, outside the Toa's dorms.**

"Rise and shine my brothers" Tahu said confidently

"Ahem." Gali coughed.

"And sister." He continued

"Breakfast?" Pohatu spoke up

"Of course, I'm eager to taste some of the cuisines they have on offer." Onua bellowed, returning from his morning exercise with Nora in tow.

"Just a mint green tea for me, I'll have most of my feast during lunch hour." Lewa said.

"Can't believe this is our first meal together!" Nora bubbled with joy.

The students and Toa then headed to the lunch hall, which still had some seats empty.

"Welcoming" Onua said as his head looked around.

The Toa wasted no time grabbing food from the breakfast selection before sitting beside RWBY and JNPR, who had already started eating their breakfast portions

"Morning Toa" Yang said to the group

"Good morning to you too Miss Xiao long." Pohatu replied with a gentlemanly tone as they gathered rations from the selection on offer, once their trays filled and sat beside RWBY and JNPR.

"Well, what's your plans for the day?" Weiss asked Tahu

"Not, really sure at the moment. Thinking we just spend the day learning as much as we can about our new surroundings. Both within and beyond the school ground." Tahu replied.

"If that's the case, I would suggest the school Library as a good starting point." The Heiress said to the Master of Fire.

"Maybe you could spread out, one of you could to read up on Remnant while the rest of you explore around the school." Ruby said

"If you think it's a smart plan, we'll roll with it." Pohatu answered her.

"Sure." Kopaka said, his tone dry and emotionless.

"Well It can't be the worst plan we've ever had right?" The Toa of Stone said to his icy brother, the rest of them were quiet as they ate.

After their morning meal, the Toa split up around the school. Gali had headed for the library and was currently reading through an introductory guidebook on the history of the four kingdoms, her shoulders relaxed as she embraced the inner peace being in this part of the school gave her.

Once finishing the last page she strode towards the bookshelf labelled armoury; while her attempt was valiant, she could not reach the upper bookshelf. Her new body may have enhanced her elemental powers, using them here would likely soak the contents of the bookshelf.

"Perhaps I can help you with that." A deep, yet peaceful voice spoke from behind. Similar to that of Onua's but lighter in pitch. Gali turned around to see a tall, tanned figure that sported green samurai-style armour. His black hair was short and shoulder broad like Onua but far more defined. Using his immense stature and long arms, he reached up and grabbed a book from the shelf, offering it to her.

"Thank you." The water Toa said to the male student as she took the book from his large hand.

"My name is Yatsuhashi, it is nice to meet you." The man politely spoke.

"Call me Gali, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She bowed with a fluid movement.

"I see you found a new friend Yatsu." A female voice asked as her head moved up and down, inspecting the Toa of Water.

This fair-skinned figure had short dark-brown hair with a wavy caramel strand on the right side of her face, her outfit made up of a cocoa shirt, waist cincher, brown trousers with ribbons attached with a cartridge carrying belt. Sunglasses concealing her brown eyes, she was the living embodiment of a fashion statement.

"Her name is Gali, I was just helping her get one of the books from the upper shelves." Yatsu answered to his teammate

"I see, nice outfit by the way." The lady said as she took in the Toa's striking blue crop top and shorts.

"Thank you, Ma'am. What's your name?" Gali replied, a warm smile formed on her face from the compliment.

"Call me Coco, Coco Adel. So, you from around here?" Miss Adel enquired curiously.

"No, my brothers and I only arrived at Beacon a few days ago. We're visiting the school to see if there's a place for us here as students." The Toa of Water answered, knowing all too well she couldn't tell anyone where they came from.

"How many brothers do you have?" Yatsuhashi asked Gali

"Six." She replied.

"Well that's a crowd for sure. Maybe I can get to know all of them before you enrol?" Miss Adel said, lowering her sunglasses and revealing her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, I'm sure that could be arranged." Gali responded, Coco smirking in acknowledgement.

While this was going on, Tahu and Lewa were scouting around the cafeteria, trying out the occasional snacks. Until a sound quick-caught Lewa's sensitive cat ears, which made him tap Tahu's shoulder.

"What is it Lewa?" the Fire-Spitter asked his brother.

"Distress sounds, to our left. Sounds like a student in trouble-bad situation." The air Toa responded, which had them head to the source of the disturbance.

It was Cardin, clearly up to his bullying antics again. His victim this time was a brown-haired Rabbit Faunus girl.

"That Cardin kid just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" The Master of Fire said, a boiling temper in his tone.

"Remember brother, we can't lash out at other students. It would be against the practice." Lewa pointed out.

Tahu then forced himself to do something he never enjoyed doing, thinking. He couldn't punch Cardin's teeth in like he could a Bohrok's faceplate but at the same time, he could not let this kid's actions go unpunished.

"Alright, I might have a plan. Might get us in trouble but if we pull it off it'll get us extra brownie points. Cool?"

"What are, brownie points?" The Air Toa asked.

"Let's just say this deed will land us in Ozpin's good books." Tahu grinned

"Let go of my ears, please!" The Rabbit Faunus shouted.

"Nah, Imma just keep pinching them and watch you beg like the big baby you are." He said to her with a sarcastic flair in his voice.

"Hey, little man!" A voice shouted to Cardin's left, to which he turned to confront the source.

"Hands off the lady." Tahu spoke with arms crossed.

"Who's asking?" Mr Winchester snarked at the Toa.

"I'm the one asking nicely, trying to be the responsible student here and all." The Master of Fire replied.

"Sorry pal, but manners won't get you far with me. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a Faunus to continue tormenting." Cardin commented, but as he turned around, he was greeted by a second figure standing beside the Rabbit Faunus who's ears he was tugging.

"I'm more than happy to play nicely, but I'm afraid my green feline friend isn't as tolerant of Faunus abuse."

Lewa's green cat eyes were narrow, making direct eye contact with Cardin. The young Toa's predatory instinct was itching with eagerness to leave a claw-mark or two on the bully's face. But it wouldn't be required, if he could just spook this punk enough to intimidate but not directly threaten him then it would show that another Faunus wouldn't need to be afraid of Cardin.

The Toa of Air let out a noise that could only be described as a hybrid of grunting and growl from his palate, Cardin had never encountered a Faunus who stood its ground against him before, so this experience was starting to test his patience. But before he could retaliate, Lewa let out a spitting sound at Cardin and followed up with a sharp hissing noise created by brushing his canine teeth against his tongue. This made Winchester jump out of his skin and release his grip on Velvet's ear, he slowly backed away as the Toa glared into his eyes.

"This isn't over, you two hear me!" He shouted at Lewa and Tahu.

"I'll be counting on it." Tahu whispered to himself, before turning to their new friend who was brushing her ear down.

"Are you alright young lady?" Tahu asked her.

"I think so, though I don't think we've met." The rabbit Faunus spoke politely, a little shaken albeit by the experience.

"I'm Tahu, this is my brother Lewa. What's your name?" He said as his Green Faunus brother waved at their newest acquaintance.

"Oh, my name's Velvet." She replied.

"Nice to meet you." The fire Toa responded as he offered a handshake,

"Pleasure to meet-greet you, madam." Lewa said.

"Thanks, good to make your acquaintance too Lewa." The Rabbit Faunus replied.

"Does he usually pick on you?" Tahu asked Velvet

"All the time, unfortunately, he thinks we Faunus do nothing but that take-up space like garbage that hasn't been cleared up." She sighed answering the fire Toa's query.

"You know have a right to exist as much as he does, nobody should be made to feel like they don't matter." Tahu responded, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Um, thanks I guess." She answered.

"We shall watch out for you if he ever tries to make you feel bad-worse." Lewa said to his fellow Faunus.

Hearing those kind words did lighten Velvet's expression.

"Oh, have you guys met my team yet?" The thought took her mind off this recent incident

"I don't believe we have." Tahu answered

"Come on, I think you'll like them a lot!" The rabbit Faunus responded, tugging both their arms as she hopped up and down.

As they strolled with her, Tahu couldn't help turning his head around to look back. Like something was watching them

"Something wrong brother?" The Toa of Air asked

"I sense, something." The Master of Fire said, a sense on unease has grabbed him. Before they continued walking.

**Elsewhere, at a local bar in Vale.**

The grey-haired huntsmen sipped from his glass, exhausted from his trek to the city. He knew where he had to go to report the events that had transpired at that village. But a little bit of bubbly was something he couldn't go without, it helped him cope with the things he could never forget and wash away any anxiety that ate away at him.

He then heard the bellow from the engine of an Atlas military vessel from behind, he had never been a fan of Atlas and always held a level of resent for how Ironwood ran his gig. Mostly because he knew that for all their military might it would be nothing against the raw, untamed power of the strongest Grimm that lurked beyond the kingdoms in the darkest corners of Remnant. He turned around to see the ship, adorned with elegant ribbons that danced in the turbulent winds.

"Wonder where she's heading?" He said.

After glaring at the ship, the huntsmen down his glass of whisky and strolled out of the bar. His next destination, Beacon academy.

**Back at Beacon**

Following the standoff with Cardin Lewa and Tahu took time to meet the other members of Team CFVY which also gave Gali a chance to get acquainted with Velvet, as well as Tahu and Lewa time to meet Coco, Fox and Yatsu. Immediately after this, Lewa headed off to meditate in one of the quieter areas of the school, reflecting on the day's events so far.

"I see Blake wasn't kidding when she said you were mean green fighting machine." A voice spoke from behind Lewa, who quick-turned to see who it was. Behind him stood the blond Monkey Faunus Blake had previously mentioned when they first met on the beach, his signature tail wrapped around his waist much like a belt and white shirt unbuttoned.

"Blake mentioned having known a Monkey Faunus, are you the one she referred to?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Wukong." The Toa of Air answered,

"No worries, you can call me Sun."

"It is nice to meet you."

"So whatcha up to?" Sun asked Lewa

"Just taking time to meditate, helps flex the mind and muscles without having to loud-talk."

"Yeah that is true, I prefer a more a physical form of release if ya know what I mean." Sun said to the Toa.

"Perhaps I can entertain you with a spot of sparring?" Lewa asked while his head leaned to right

"Uh, I guess it could be fun." The monkey Faunus answered, before stepping into the combat arena as Lewa stood up. The two of them now in battle stances akin to boxers.

"You should not leave such far-distance between you and your opponent." Lewa said.

"Huh?" But before Sun could finish the Toa of Air jumped over him with a lightning reflex and used his palms to land perfectly upright, before bringing down one of his legs in a swift axe kick that Mr Wukong barely dodge.

But Sun wasn't quick enough as Lewa managed to grab his tail and pull him right back into attack range.

"Hey!" The Monkey Faunus shouted as he was yanked backwards by the Toa.

"Think rapid-quick my friend." Lewa said.

In response to those words, Sun used his legs to strike Lewa in the stomach that forced him off to balance and leaving him twirling in midair as the Monkey Faunus slid underneath him. Before hitting the ground, all four of the Toa's limbs sprung into position to break his fall like a true wild Jaguar.

"Woah, I guess cats do land on all fours." Mr Wukong said, who had now regained his footing.

"This was only a warmup, my friend. Let us hope your life-dawn can keep up with my true-shot skills."

"Life-dawn? True-shot? What are those?" Sun asked, a little perplexed by the terminology.

"The first one means youth, the second translates to accurate aim. All part of my tribe's Treespeak dialect." Lewa quickly replied.

"Alrighty then." The monkey replied, who proceeded to remove his shirt.

The two Faunus repositioned themselves, both now inches from each other. Stances now more akin to martial artists than huntsmen. The right wrist of Sun interlocking with Lewa's left wrist.

"Have you eaten?" The Toa of Air enquired.

"Uh, nope?" Sun quickly replied.

"Good, then let us make this ever-quick and we'll be first to lunch." Answered the Master of Air.

Lewa made the first move, moving his arm to push Sun's arm upwards and away.

But Mr Wukong used this to quickly moved his arm into a haymaker that the Jaguar Faunus was not expecting. As the punch came down, Lewa had to withdraw in a series of quick reverse steps that barely allowed him to avoid the disastrous impact.

While the high-flying air Toa was caught off guard by this attack he was not frustrated, but rather pleased by how his new friend had adapted to the sudden strike.

Sun then charged forward, Lewa responded with jabs that were parried left and right by his partner, but this was part of the Toa's plan as he followed up from his the leading jab hand with a twirling kick from his right leg that struck the monkey Faunus in the ribs with a thrusting fist that could stun his partner but wasn't strong enough to cause organ damage or bone breakage.

With Sun on the ground, Lewa gave him a moment to get back on his feet to continue their duel which eagerness. The Toa threw a front kick to Sun's stomach and he backflipped to break his fall, quickly the Monkey Faunus rushed forward with a spinning hook kick from the right, but Lewa dodged with ease. The Master of Air wasted no time responding with a duel palm-strike to knock his opposition backwards, Sun once again broke his fall with his right hand this time. Lewa straightened in posture as his colleague jump back to his feet.

Both warriors paused, staring directly into the other's eyes. Sun couldn't help but briefly smile, this hand to hand sparring match had intensity in its pacing but there was something he couldn't quite nail down in his partner. Something noble, admirable and humble about his demeanour. Both of them proceeded to close their eyes, taking a second to gather their thoughts before repositioning into battle stances. Sun adopting a shoulder's down with both arms in a meditative posture with one leg forward and the other fully stretched out to the side. The Air Toa meanwhile spread his legs wide into a squat position with the right arm curled back into an uppercut position while the left guarded his chest. Cat claws fully extended and ready to shred.

The duel resumed, both fighters launching a mix of hooks, palm strikes and kicks that were even faster than what they had thrown previously. The sound of wind bending under the fluid fighting style adopted by the duelists, Lewa bringing one of his elbows like a roundhouse that Sun caught with his parrying hand, the two fighters now inches from each other and the only sound was tension that a knife could cut.

"You are a true vines-man Mr Wukong." The Toa of Air answered.

Match now over, Lewa and Sun bowed to each other. Showcasing a clear symbol of respect.

"Thanks for letting me spar with you Lewa." The monkey Faunus replied as he picked up his shirt.

"It was an honour, my elder says you learn a lot about people when you fight them."

"Well I'd say he sounds like a wise guy, maybe I can get to meet him one day." Sun said to him

"Possibly. Now let's have some grub." Lewa answered.

"Mind if I join you?" The Voice of Miss Belladonna ringed.

"Hey Blake" The Monkey Faunus said to his friend.

"Hi Sun, Lewa. I see you two took some time getting to know each other?" Miss Belladonna enquired, curious as to what her fellow Faunus thought of their new friend.

"Are you kidding me, Lewa's already won me over. Got that adventurous spirit, friendly personality, not to mention he knows Kung Fu! I mean how cool is that!" Sun answered with a proud grin on his face.

His words made Blake pause before answering, If Kopaka and Lewa knew some level of martial arts fighting styles then it was likely the other Toa did too. They just hadn't made full use of them yet, hence why reporting this to Ozpin sooner than later was crucial.

"That's...a pretty impressive skill to have I suppose." Blake replied, projecting a soft smile onto her face.

**Back in Team RWBY's dorm**

"Kopaka and I are not alike in any manner Ruby, what even gave you that thought?" Weiss Schnee said to Ruby Rose.

"Um, we think you could just be good friends. That's all, right Yang?" Ruby turned to her sister.

"Uh-uh, don't pin this one on me sis." The blonde answered, unamused.

"I swear the two of you give me more trouble than my baby brother and he was quite the problem child himself when- "Weiss was suddenly cut off when her eye caught the glint of a ship passing by their dorm window.

"What is it?" Miss Rose said to her partner, whose emotions had taken a 180 from unimpressed to bubbling with joy.

Weiss scurried to the window, her eyes catching sight of the Atlas air vessel that was heading for the landing bay

"She's here!" Weiss squealed with excitement.


	12. V1 E11 Purpose and Progress 1

**V1: E11 - Purpose and Progress part 1**

**The Sun was now setting over Beacon, dusk was approaching as the Majestic ship docked at the landing bay.**

"What's the big deal, who is it, Weiss? Who's she?" Ruby shouted out to her partner who abruptly stopped, Ruby avoiding bumping into her back and knocking them both over.

"Winter." The Schnee Heiress said with silky softness in her voice.

On cue, Winter Schnee emerged from the ship being escorted by two crimson coloured Atlas Soldiers and Atlesian Knight-200's. To say her beauty was captivating would be an understatement, even in uniform her blue eyes could penetrate anyone's soul and her hair shined like snow bouncing off the sunlight. Her physique toned and strong, a woman with the body of an athlete and the looks of a goddess.

"Sister!" Weiss shouted out to Winter who tilted her head in the direction of her little sister's voice. Winter rarely smiled nowadays; it was something she had trained herself to do once she joined the Atlas Military. But seeing Weiss after much time in the field always brought a light sensation of joy to her life which was hard to come by in Winter's line of work.

"Wait…Your sister?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Welcome to Beacon Winter. It's so good to see you." She said to the Atlas operative.

'Weiss, it has been a while" The older Schnee said to her younger sister, her tone still emotionless at its core.

"So, what brings you to Beacon?" Weiss enquired.

"Hmmm, while I don't normally disclose my reasons for visiting other academies. I came to meet the new arrivals General Ironwood mentioned you had an encounter with." Winter answered.

"Oh, of course, the Toa." Her little sister replied.

"Yes, the ones he described as having… unique powers." Winter said with one of her eyebrows raising.

"That is true, they claim to be not a threat to us, but I can understand why you are being cautious about them." Weiss replied to her sister.

"Indeed. I was also wondering how you have been holding up?" The Older Schnee retorted.

"Well I have been making some new friends in my free time" Weiss replied, Ruby the popped up behind her on cue.

"That's Ruby." The young Schnee said while Miss Rose waved.

"So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming." Winter answered, bamboozled as to why this youngster had been given the role of team leader that Weiss should have rightfully had.

"Um, thank you!?" Ruby replied.

"Greetings Ruby Rose, I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Replied the Older Schnee sister.

"Yeah of course! The honour is in my court." Miss Rose attempted a salute but tumbled over cumbersomely.

"I have business with your Headmaster and the General at the moment concerning the Toa. But since I'm early, why not take me to your quarters?" Winter said as she began strolling up the courtyard.

"Really?" Weiss answered, a little bemused.

"Why not? It'd be rude of me not to inspect them and make sure they match my standards." Her big sister replied.

"Of course, but just a heads up the bunk beds only look unstable." Winter's little sister replied.

"You have bunk beds?" The older Schnee asked.

"I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later... At a juncture. Yeah," Ruby called to both of them. Slightly embarrassed by the fumble of words that had just came out of her voice-box.

Winter then hears the sound of dragging footsteps making their way down the concrete path behind her, her nose picking up the all too familiar stench of ale as she turned with a cold-hearted glare in her gaze.

"Hey there ice queen, been a while, still Jimmy's stiff little wind solider I see?" The groggy, exhausted, and frustrated voice belched.

"Halt," Winter shouted, on command one of the Atlesian Knight's advances on the drunk huntsmen.

"You know who you are talking to you, right?" Weiss interjected but was cut off by this drunken man.

"Shhhhhh. Not you, that's for sure." He replied with sarcasm trailing from his tongue before perking his head up to spot an all too familiar Raven perched on the nearby lamp post glaring at him before it took off.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town, guess you're here too." He said focusing his eyes back on Winter.

"Well obviously, I am standing right before you," Winter responded, unamused by this man's antics.

"So it would seem." He barked back at her.

"I do not have times for your petty games Qrow! Unless you have a reason for being here then go back to whatever bar you dragged yourself out of!" The older Schnee belted out in frustration. But Qrow simply placed his right hand on his hip, with a smug expression from the attention he was getting as all the other students in the courtyard were watching this standoff.

"Wait wait wait…you know this clown?" Winter's little sister commented.

"And who said I was talking to you little snowflake!" The drunk huntsmen shouted at her, much to Winter's dismay.

"UNCLE QROOOOWWW!" Ruby exclaimed, obliviously launching herself as her drunkle with joy. Knocking them both over, quickly they got back up with Miss Rose latched onto her Uncle's arm.

"Wait, are you telling me that's your uncle!" Weiss asked in shock, with Qrow casually nodding with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Hey squirt, getting into trouble again huh?" The alky huntsmen said to his niece with a smile.

"I thought that was your job?" Miss Rose snickered politely.

"Not all the time." He replied.

"Qrow! You have 30 seconds to explain yourself before my soldiers remove you from the premise!" Winter shouted, demanding an explanation from the huntsmen for his earlier verbal call out.

"Hey! We're having a moment here ice queen! Try not to upset my niece alright." Qrow barked out, unintimidated.

"No fair, what are we supposed to call Weiss now?!" His niece responded.

"That's your issue with this situation?!" The Heiress retorted.

"This is your last chance Qrow, explain yourself!" Weiss's older sister called out.

"I'll tell ya my issue, you strut in here like some alpha when you don't know the first thing about being in the thick of the action." He called back to her, but before he could continue the Atlesian Knight on his right moved in to try and stop him.

"We really gonna do this?" Qrow spoke up with a groaning frustration.

The Atlas Robot attempted to move Qrow along. But he discreetly nudged his left foot forward, as the drone tumbled the huntsmen twisted its neck and snapped the machine's head off. It dropped to the ground like a stone.

"You just destroyed Atlas property!" Winter shouted to him, unamused by his drunken antics.

"Oh no, I broke one of your dime a dozen Grimm fodder now, what are you gonna use to make people feel worse other than name, ranks, and your snow camouflage." The huntsmen blasted back at her, before tossing the head of the Atlesian Knight back to Winter. Proceeding to yank his flask from his jacket pocket and stealing a quick sip before slipping it back in.

"Enough, leave now or I'll deal with you myself!" She shouted.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special eh?" He called out to her.

"It's in the title," Winter answered.

"Well, you know what I think you really are? A buncha sell-outs. Just like your boss?" Qrow remarked.

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough." She shouted.

"Oh, I heard it too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turning his back on Oz." The grey-haired huntsmen said to her.

"Ozpin?" Weiss asked confused.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go." Winter turned her sister away from the man.

"Yeah listen to your big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?"

"If you won't hold your tongue then I shall gladly remove it for you!" Winter drew her sword, eyes narrow and all signs of mercy erased.

"Alright then…Come take it." Qrow replied with a grin, slicking his hair back and pulling out his harbinger. Ready for action.

"You don't intimidate me with your oversized toy! You hear me Qrow!"

"Let's do this."

"KICK HER BUTT UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted.

"TEACH HIM RESPECT WINTER!" The younger Schnee cheered her sister on.

As Qrow collided with Winter, the collision sent out a shockwave and blowing a crater in the courtyard, their weapons ricocheted sparks as they clashed. As the impact knocked both of them back, Qrow made the first move. Swinging his Harbinger at Winter, who parried his attacks in rapid succession. While the Schnee's face carried a disgruntled scowl, Branwen smirked as the two combatants danced.

Amongst the crowd, Mercury Black recognized the Legendary Huntsman. The same one who had attempted to stop him and his colleagues from stealing the fall maiden's power not so long ago.

"As fun as it would be to see 'drunken master vs tin can's sexretary', Fall's probably gonna want to hear about this and better we do not get our pooches screwed by the alcoholic." Mercury thought to himself as he headed back inside and for the better. As something bigger and nastier was approaching Beacon from the forest.

Winter meanwhile had summoned glyphs to her side, releasing a Deathstalker against Qrow.

"Nice pet Ice Queen." He snarked with a mischievous smile as the giant scorpion flung it's stinger forward. While a first-year would have trouble Qrow has seen some things in his time and a Deathstalker is far from an issue, quickly back-stepping, slicing off a stinger then with a redirection of said stinger through its head via an axe-kick he swiftly ended the albino arachnid with little more effort than one takes to open a soda bottle.

His brutal techniques for disposing of the summoning aggravated Winter, even more as a growl escaped from her voice box. Tightening her grip on the blade she wielded, Qrow was embarrassing her already.

"You'll have to do better than that." He winked.

Infuriated she charged head on towards him. Forcing Qrow to block her offensive quickly, the tip of Winter's blade grazing his chest. The two veterans swung their weapons at each other.

Qrow raised his blade to his right and attempted to catch Winter with a side strike, but she proceeded to jump over his weapon and landed atop it.

Winter lifted her boot to Qrow's chin, a swift kick catching the huntsmen off guard, but despite this move, her opponent did not lose his grip on the weapon he carried.

Instead, he simply grinned after regaining himself, Qrow quickly launched his counteroffensive against Schnee but her defensive was impenetrable. Winter quickly launched her next attack, which now had the two of them engaged in a stand-still blade lock. Both baring their gritted teeth like fighting dogs, neither giving way to the other.

Suddenly a buzzing sound filled the air, but it wasn't just random...it was a synchronised sound, like a tribal drum beat and it was getting louder. Louder meaning closer.

Qrow's ears picked up this sound, he had only heard it once but he knew it meant trouble. So much that it changed his smile, to an expression of concern for all the students watching him.

"What's the matter Qrow? Afraid you'll lose to a Schnee?" Winter said with confidence, did she finally have him on the ropes.

"Winter, we need to get everyone inside. Now." Branwen's tone and expression had turned to distinct fear and concern for everyone.

"Incoming lancers!" One of the onlookers shouted pointing at a pack of hideous insectoid Grimm approaching from above. But these winged beasts resembled more of a wasp than the bee-like lancers. These Hornet like monsters were the size of an Atlas bullhead, with humanoid arms that dwarfed the rest of their bodies. A single stinger protruding from where a mouthpiece would be and gleaming yellow eyes.

"Those aren't lancers," Qrow whispered to himself, they were in-fact the same Grimm he had fought at that coastal village two days earlier.

"Everyone, get cover!" He shouted out, students running frantically to get inside.

While Qrow and Winter did not know what these strange new Grimm were, but they posed a threat just the same. Squabbling could wait, the safety of the students was now priority number one.

"Weiss, run!" Winter shouted to her sister, followed by Ruby's uncle demanding that she "get to safety" immediately.

The hornets launched into attack mode, dive-bombing at their prey at rapid speed with brutal intent on their minds.

"Look out!" Ruby shouted to her uncle, but before Qrow could respond, he saw one of the hornets headed for him and winter. Ready to crush them both with an immense right hook.

Qrow shut his eyes, knowing his luck had finally run out. But at least he wouldn't die alone.

"Winter!" Weiss screamed from the bottom of her lungs as she saw the dive-bombing beast swung its right hand at the duo...but the punch never connected. Qrow then opened his eyes to see large broad back muscles before him.

"Oh gods, it's that night at Menagerie all over again!" Qrow said to himself.

He then noticed a pink aura surrounding him and winter. As if it was shielding them.

"What in- "But before Winter finished her eyes took notice of a red bubble shield surrounding their perimeter, they stood in.

"Your welcome." A manly, yet teenage-like voice spoke. Qrow took notice of the long-haired being standing against the bugs. the new voice originated from this fellow who sported a red T-shirt and black pants. The being then turned to face them both, his eyes burning bright and tribal stripes a-dawning his face.

"So, you're one of the new guys? "Branwen enquired.

"Good guess." Qrow turned to the source of the more upbeat and comical voice, on his right was ripped, bald, and dark-skinned huntsman who seemed to just appear like a bolt of lightning.

"Took you long enough Pohatu," Tahu spoke to his speedster brother, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Guessing you two are must be the great Winter Schnee and Legendary Qrow Branwen. Am I right?" The Master of Fire asked the duo, who nodded in response to the question.

"And what are those things?" Qrow asked their new allies.

"Nui-Rama looks like they stalked you back here. Likely following pheromones released by their fallen comrades." The fire Toa said as he followed the creature's every move.

"Then how do we deal with them?" Winter asked.

"Easy, they hunt in packs, so we'll fight them like a rival pack would." The Toa of Stone answered her question.

"Rival pack?" Winter thought to herself, but before the former heiress now soldier could voice her question the Toa were on the move.

Tahu drew his blades and blasted a gust of flames at the hornets, who scattered quickly.

"There are 10 of them and only 5 of us." The wise voice of Onua bellowed.

"Even if Gali and the others could get here now, these Rahi will have already broken passed us, snatched several civilians, and made off with them," Tahu spoke with haste as knew he and his brothers, along with Winter and Qrow were the only thing standing between the Nui-Rama and their prey.

"You say that as if they could break past us." The Toa of Stone boasted.

"Best not to wait and find out." Winter was now standing side by side with Pohatu, focus renewed and ready to fight.

"While Ice Queen and I don't agree on much, I'll second her on this." Branwen grinned as he stood opposite Tahu, eager for action.

"The lone guardians yet again, not exactly a problem anyway." The Toa of Earth said to Qrow.

Pohatu pulled his climbing claws from the holsters on his boots.

The stand-off was a peak tension, neither man nor beast willing to make the first move.

"So, how do we handle this Tahu?" Pohatu said to his leader.

"We need to scatter them, create panic and disorder in their strategy. "The red Toa responded.

"And how do you propose we spook a bunch of giant wasps? Branwen queried the Toa's plan.

"I've got a plan. But you gotta trust me." Tahu answered.

"As long as you know as much as you're making out to, lead the way." Qrow nodded.

"Deal" With Tahu's response, the group launched their coordinated attack. Pohatu sped into the Nui-Rama, the velocity of his acceleration disorientating them and allowing Winter to catch some in her glyphs and Tahu used this to cast a blast of scorching heat at several of the bugs.

One of the hornets that avoided Pohatu's initial charge attempted to grab Winter but Onua grappled the beast's abdomen and slammed it into the pavement. Frantically the insect tried to lash its arms at the Toa, but it was futile as his great strength allowed him to manhandle the mega-bug with ease. Onua then lifted the Grimm above his head with one hand on its abdomen and the other gripping the neck region. The beast struggled, beating its wings rapidly in agitated frustration. In response the immense Toa of Earth began tugging at the creature, causing rips and tears to appear on its hide. With a mighty roar, Onua tore the Nui-Rama in two as it lets out a final defiant screech before black blood splattered out from its body.

Winter was rarely impressed by anything, but what she had just witnessed was certainly quite the physical feat. Breaking a Grimm in half using only pure muscle power was rare, even for the most well-known huntsmen.

Tahu and Qrow meanwhile we're fighting in perfect sync, taking turns to draw the creature's attention away from the civilians and delivering the kill-shots. Each takedown angering the remaining bugs as they watched their brethren fall.

"I have a feeling they don't appreciate us cutting their numbers down," Qrow spoke to the master of fire as they stared down the two remaining Nui-Rama.

"Onua. You, Pohatu, and the Schnee sister handle the one on the right while myself and Qrow take the bug on the left." The Master of Fire commanded.

"It shall be done!" Onua responded to his leader.

The team split up to attack, one of the Nui-Rama chased after Qrow who jumped atop a lamppost and impaled his sword into the neck of the beast. This brought it crashing down instantly, Tahu used the opening to cast his magma blades and launched a burning barrage of flames to scorch the insect alive, reducing is to ashes while Qrow got clear of the attack.

"One flyer left," Pohatu said as he pointed to the remaining Nui-Rama lunging at him.

It reached out to grasp but its arms failed to grab the Toa of Stone who used this to drive a powerful knee into the creature's abdomen. Before driving his climbing claws into the back of the Grimm. This knocked the Nui-Rama to the ground, as the bug attempted to regain flight it was ensnared in Glyphs provided by Winter.

"Onua! Now!" Pohatu shouted.

The Toa of earth grabbed the same lamppost Qrow had used, pulling it from the ground and proceeding to turn it into a baseball bat, swatting the last mega-bug sky high. The creature spun uncontrollably in the air, no power over its direction while heading further into the upper atmosphere. The only hint of its existence was the little starlight that blinked in the sky.

"Great shot brother!" Pohatu shouted as he raised his hand for a high five, to which Onua gladly responded.

"Now that, was awesome. Nice work out there." Tahu said to the two huntsmen.

"Thanks, weren't too bad yourself Mr," Qrow responded, as a huntsman, he had seen his fair share of action but never beings who could fight like these guys.

"The names Tahu, Toa of Fire. These are my brothers. Onua, Toa of Earth and Pohatu, Toa of Stone." The Master of Fire spoke, but introductions to the other 4 Toa would have to wait.

"SCHNEE!" the voice of General Ironwood shouted with clear displeasure in his word, the Schnee knew she was in trouble for that earlier scuffle with Qrow.

"Oh, shoot he does not look happy." The Toa of Fire whispered.

"General Ironwood, sir!" But her response was cut short.

"What do you think you're doing!" James shouted, frustration leaking out in his vocal tone.

"Qrow started this altercation, sir!" Winter pleaded to him.

"Not true actually, she attacked first." The huntsmen said with a smug expression.

"And what brings you here?!" Ironwood turned with narrow eyes at Qrow.

"Funny, I'd be asking you the same thing." He responded, un-phased by the general's presence.

"I should have you-" Ironwood then found himself cut off by the voice of reason in this scenario. That voice was Ozpin.

"Now, now everyone. Under the circumstances of those Grimm being unusually close to school grounds, they did put aside their differences to protect us. " The headmaster said.

"And I doubt they would have survived had we not intervened. In Winter's defence, however, she did feel insulted by Qrow's...somewhat irresponsible behaviour and vandalisation of military equipment." Onua spoke up, trying to cut the tension that had formed. Qrow giving him a drunken glare in the process.

"Break it up everyone, we'll take it from here." Glynda Goodwitch said to the students in the courtyard.

"Let's go, Winter," The General said to his operative as they stormed off.

"So, you have a little bit of history with them?" Pohatu said to Mr Branwen, who smirked back at him.

"You could say that I suppose," Qrow answered the Toa's question before Ruby latched onto his arm.

"You and the Toa kicked those Grimm's butts." Miss Rose exclaimed in glee to her uncle, who smiled back at the one person who brought a little bit of light into his usually rough life.

"It so good to see you! Did you miss me?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"Nope." The huntsmen answered, patting the head of his niece gently. She giggled at him.

"Good to see ya again kiddo." He smiled at her.

"Qrow, a word please" The voice of Beacon's headmaster called out, while Glynda stood beside him and began repairing damage caused to the courtyard with the use of her telekinesis.

"Whelp, looks like I'm in trouble," Qrow said to his niece discreetly.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard," Ruby whispered back.

"Yup, I did." He responded, fist-bumping his niece as he headed off.

"Sorry about the mess," Tahu said to the onlooking students as he and his brothers followed behind the huntsman.

"Now I suddenly see where all your recklessness comes from." The Young Schnee spoke.

"Your just mad because he whooped your butt." Miss Rose replied with a smug expression.

"That was a draw, at best!" Weiss scowled, all the while her team leader grinned away.

**Night had now fallen in Vale, all was tranquil at Beacon. Unless you're participating in a meeting at Ozpin's office.**

"What were you thinking?!" Winter spoke up as she stared at Qrow.

"If you were one of my men, I'd have you shot." General Ironwood shouted at the huntsmen.

"Pffff, if I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Mr Branwen answered back as he pulled out his flask.

"While I would not condone his behaviour, retaliating like that certainly didn't help the situation," Glynda interjected.

"He was drunk!" Winter retorted.

"He's always drunk," Goodwitch responded as Qrow drank from his flask, eyes wide as he caught them staring. Slowly lowering it from his mouth and holding it aside with an awkward grimace in his expression.

"Qrow, why are you here?" The Headmaster of Beacon spoke up, trying to break the fractioning tension in the room.

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood said while looking Qrow dead In the eye.

"Hey! I am not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!" The huntsmen answered.

"General!" Winter tried to remind him.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here."

"We Know," James answered with a grim tone in his voice as he leaned on gently leaned on Ozpin's desk.

"Oh! Oh, you know! thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Branwen said with frustration, his words a knife-sharp with anger.

"With all due respect Qrow- "But before the general could wrap up his sentence, Qrow silenced him.

"Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this? That's the SEND button." Mr Branwen pointed to said button on the scroll he held in his hand.

"They had reason to assume your ass been compromised." Winter insisted, her patience now a thin sheet of ice inches from cracking.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. Seriously, who invited her?" He said back to the Atlas Operative while staring back at her commander.

"Schnee, we'll discuss that incident back at my ship," Ironwood said as he turned to Winter.

"But sir!" She Pleaded, but to no avail.

"Winter. Leave. Please." The General demanded of her.

Frustrated by this decision, Winter Schnee held back a scowl as she headed for the elevator with a turn of her heels. She took one last look at Qrow dead in the eye, who responded with nothing but a flirtatious wink that only fuelled the Schnee's frustration while she made her way out with. The room silent as Winter strolled into the elevator, the doors closing gracefully as she glared at the drunken huntsmen.

"Go on" Ironwood turned back to the others.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the ones responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow spoke with concern.

"What?" Glynda spoke up, somewhat disturbed by the fact that a being capable of injuring a maiden could be lurking within their school grounds.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about! It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So, you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!? The veteran huntsman scowled at the General.

"Discreet wasn't working. I'm here because this is what was necessary." Ironwood insisted.

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" Qrow pointed out.

"And I am grateful" James insisted.

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it," Qrow said to James.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood answered with confidence, to which Qrow merely responded with a sarcastic chuckle.

"You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear." Branwen answered, knowing all too well that the monsters lurking out there in the wilds would not be intimidated by some military might.

"And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds...If this is the size of our defences, then what is it we're expecting to fight?" A concerned Ozpin said, afraid that ironwood's army may not be enough to stop the approaching darkness.

"So then, what would you suggest we do?" Ironwood enquired as he looked at his scroll, pulling up an image with a black queen chess piece on its screen.

"I suggest we find our guardian, sooner rather than later." The Headmaster said to the General.

"Speaking of Guardians, I think it's time we talked about the elephants in the room," Qrow spoke up first, assuming that the others knew who he was referring to.

"I'm assuming you refer to the Toa when you say that?." Ironwood enquired.

"Well, who else could I be referring to. I mean our fall maiden isn't exactly in the best condition to talk, now is she?" The huntsmen answered with sarcasm, forcing James once again to not lose patience.

"I much as I don't want to admit it, the arrival of these seven strange beings is a surprise. Their mere presence is something of a revelation." Beacon's headmaster said to Qrow.

"Well after fighting side by side with three of them, I can't deny they have impressive combat skills. But I think there is more to them being here than what we know." Qrow answered.

"What are you saying?" Ironwood raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it got me thinking…what if Mata-Nui, their god so to speak…what if he sent them here for a reason?"Qrow suggested.

"Are you suggesting that their arrival is some kind of sign, a message or gift from their universe perhaps, a trump card to throw against her?" Ironwood asked.

"Maybe, but we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves," Glynda spoke up, uncertain of the idea that the one they would not name could be so easily stopped.

"Come on people, when's the last time you saw a huntsmen who could break a Grimm in two with his bare hands?" Branwen asked his colleagues, to which silence was the only response.

"My thoughts exactly. I mean how much you wanna bet they don't die from bullets either, we've already seen one of them bend can steel like paper. Not to mention their use of nature's elements as a second semblance is a unique gift from that great spirit they spoke of." Qrow answered with authority in his voice.

"What are you suggesting?" Ozpin spoke up, curious to hear what his close friend had to say.

"We make them part of this school, make em feel like they belong here by teaching them what they need to know about being a huntsman, and when the time is right we convince them to fight for us, for the people of Remnant. To win a war we may not be able to stop from coming." The huntsmen said to them, Ironwood started stroking his chin as he thought the idea through before Ozpin spoke first on Qrow's proposal.

"James, while Qrow's suggestion brings with it some potential risk, I believe the gain far outweighs it." The headmaster said to the General, who was paused in thought before talking.

"While I acknowledge that these "Toa" could be powerful assets in the right hands...they are also strangers from a different plane of existence if we're to believe their story," Ironwood answered with caution in his tone.

"Implying you're not convinced?" Glynda Chipped in.

"All I'm saying is the only evidence to back up their claims of any alien origin is their people being made of a yet unrecorded material, otherwise their powers could be as easily explained as magic which we know for a fact does exist," James said to her.

"It seems rather interesting you would suggest such James, seeing as I don't recall blessing magical powers on any such individuals in the past." Ozpin pointed out.

"So you're just jumping to rogue agents of the witch huh Jimmy?" Qrow asked the general.

"Well, despite how paranoid you may believe me to be I do have a third option. Oz, you haven't been able to keep track of every Maiden since their cycles began, for a long time I have theorised that perhaps should they reproduce their children could show an affinity for magic, how can we be sure these strangers aren't just by-products of that exact concept who are either delusional or deceived into thinking this?" James suggested.

"While your theory on magical offspring may hold some weight and it is true I cannot testify the whereabouts of every Maiden since my initial transference...I can however point out that for this hypothesis to work it would mean there is someone out there with the brains, resources, and access to some vein of this "protodermis" that makes up the beings known as Matoran." Professor Ozpin answered, putting Ironwood's theory to bed in the process.

"As I said the material is yet unknown if it exists on Remnant, but as for brains it wouldn't be the first time someone of great talent originated from the strangest of places and resources, unfortunately, aren't as hard to come by as one may think, just insert yourself as someone reliable who can bring things the people desire and blind trust can follow swiftly." General ironwood implied.

"Having two seats on the Atlas council WOULD give you plenty of experience with the idea, but you're right. With the appropriate charisma, making people your loyal drones isn't difficult." Qrow's said to James with before sipping his flask.

"So, where does that leave us?" Miss Goodwitch asked the men.

"Real or not...the fact remains to have them as students would bring with it more benefits than potential losses, should we arm and train them then. Even if they do turn out to have some form of ulterior motive we can be prepared as we will know their strengths and weaknesses, as well as officially having them as students means they will have an area for social interaction to test their characters." Professor Ozpin decided.

"And if any go AWOL then we'll have our answer." Qrow Branwen answered with a smirk.

"Then I suppose it's settled, their proper initiation will take place effective immediately." Knowing she once again would be working on most of the preparations, Miss Goodwitch sighed.

"I can have preparations done by tomorrow, providing I start now so I will be off for the moment, try not to kill each other while I'm gone," Glynda commented as she entered the lift and hit the descend button.

"As always...I am not entirely thrilled about this decision, but I can accept your reasoning." James conceded to the eldest in spirit if not body he watched Glynda depart, before looking back to Ozpin and Qrow.

"Safe to say we're gonna be an interesting few weeks ahead Oz." The huntsmen said to the Headmaster.


End file.
